EdMay: Hidden Love
by CulDeSacc
Summary: Part 1 of a 3 part story of the old classic, Eds and Kankers, watch what happens when the Eds are separated for a short time and find comfort in the Kanker Sisters
1. Chapter 1

EdMay:Hidden Love (chp.1)

"Huh huh huh,cool!" the big, short haired lummox giggled as his eyes were glued to the pages of his latest comic.

Walking down the side walk, biggest of the Eds, Ed, trotted not looking where he was going, having walked the same path to the candy store day in and day out, he had the path memorized.

What he hadn't planned on in his mental layout of his path was an obstacle, coming in the opposite direction.

smash*

Being the behemoth he is, Ed's body was unfazed by the impacted, but the object itself fell towards the ground.

"Oh! uh, sorry. I was-" Ed's heart stopped, realizing the mistake it just made.

The object which halted Ed's path was one of the infamous Kanker Sisters, and the one with a particular infatuation with him, May.

In silence, May didn't look fazed by Ed's reaction, in fact she looked as though she was waiting for him to give his usual response to her.

"Just run." she said with a rather cold expression.

Bolting back towards his house, Ed was in the bed before he realized what happened.

"...wait"

Sneaking around the cul de sac, Ed slowly and discreetly made his way back to where he saw May.

Looking over the fence at her, he noticed the cold expression hadn't left her face, but that isn't why he came back, as May dusted her self off and walked away, Ed hopped the fence and began looking for the comic he left behind.

"Not home. Not home. Not Home!"

To no avail.

His comic was gone.

Disheartened, Ed slammed his way back to his home, a pocket full of quarters, yet he just wasn't in the mood for jawbreakers.

-1 hour later-

Laying in bed, mindlessly tapping away on his controller, completely destroying his online opponent, he always had a natural skill in Sm4sh, Ed couldn't shake his mind of that comic. It was his favorite series, Superman Unbound, the newest issue, gone before he could get half way thru.

Turning his game off and rolling over in his bed, Ed decided it was just best to sleep it off, despite it being just 8:30.

-4 hours of nightmare induced snoring later-

tap tap tap*

"zzzzzzzzz"

TAP TAP TAP*

"h-huh? Santa?" Ed mumbled as he woke.

Tripping over just about every comic book stack, Lego models, and discarded food in his room, Ed eventually made his way to his window. Opening the seal, allowing the chilly October air to enter his abode, Ed was utterly shocked to see his Superman Unbound comic seemingly hovering above his face.

GASP*

"Superman! You do always come back!" Ed expressed with tremendous joy, snatching the comic from its suspension.

Upon doing so, Ed felt a hand when he grabbed his comic, looking up to see who had returned it, he was slightly confused to find they were already walking away.

"Mom says to always thank good citizens for returning lost items" Ed said to himself, scurrying to get his clothes on while jumping out his window simultaneously.

"Wait up, kind sir! Ed must give thanks to you!" Ed chuckled to himself, hence all the running, he thought it'd be funny to talk like his old 12 year old self.

Now leaving the Cul-de-sac, Ed had finally caught up to mysterious stranger, and the closer he got, he began to realize it was a girl, and upon walking directly up to the girl,her back facing him, he began to recognize the blond hair.

Without turning around, May Kanker said in a tone just as cold as the weather, "Just run."

Not listening to her words, Ed was much more intrigued by her outfit.

A Red Toboggan

Black Hoodie

and Grey Sweatpants

with shoes of course.

But the most notable was the back of the hoodie, which had a Batman logo on it.

Ed,being the DC nerd he is, couldn't help but stare.

"Just Run!" May now screamed at him.

The sudden voice volume broke Ed out of his trance, he then remembered his task at hand.

"Oh! Than-"

"Yeah, whatever." said a shockingly cold May, beginning to walk away.

"Grundy's my favorite." said Ed, trying to keep her from leaving, a success.

Stopping and turning around, May responded.

"What?"

"Solomon Grundy, he's my favorite DC villian."

An unexpected light began to show in May's face, much to Ed's even more unexpected delight.

"Mine too. Well,not my very favorite, that spot belongs to Deadshot."

"Really!?" Ed shouted, his face resembling as it did in his dopey youth.

As much as he wanted to continue, it was late, and cold.

"But uh, yeah. Thanks for bringing my comic back. I'll see you around." Ed exclaimed before turning and walking away.

Still slightly astonished at what happened,May stood there for a while longer, before remembering where she soon had to return. The cold expression reclaimed itself on May's face before turning around and walking home.


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY

-11:30 am-

-Kankers Trailer-

* _See you around*_ _*See you around*_ _*See you around*_

Those words echoed in May's head like clockwork. But beyond those echoes, another thought occupied her mind.

"What did he mean that?" she said to herself.

"How much longer could he mean? And where is 'around'? Ugh, maybe I'm over thinking it.

"May thinking? Must be a blue moon."

As if on que, the sounds of those words brought back a familiar expression on May's face. Having heard her talking to herself from the living room, her two sisters entered their shared room, if not only to torment May.

*Here we go.* she thought to herself.

"Yeah, maybe she's sick." chimed in Marie, aiding Lee.

"Hey May, tell me, do your thoughts echoe since your heads so empty." said Lee, in her usual tyrannical tone.

In the midst of Lee's laughter, Marie was turned away, obviously texting but doing it in a suspicious way.

"Am I right Marie?"

"Haha yeah, her heads hollow like a tree branch." Marie added, quickly tucking her phone into her bra and joining Lee in laughter.

Without saying a word, May got up and began getting dressed. She especially remembered to put on her Batman jacket. And without hesitation left the trailer.

"Hey, wonder what's eating her?" questioned Lee with a surprising amount of concern.

"Maybe it's than man of hers."

"Hehe yeah, at least both of ours are out of town. Hers is a few blocks over and she still can't get any."

In the middle of their laughter, Marie phone began vibrating in her bra.

"I gotta use it." she said, quickly exiting the room.

"Yeah yeah, I don't gotta know every time.

-10 mins later-

May was walking down the side walk, skimming her hand across the fence.

After leaving this house in such a hurry she forgot something very important, pants.

She was still wearing the shorts she sleeps in, a rather small pair of black gym shorts. Over the years, she grew out of her favorite pair of red shorts. As embarrassing as it was, her ass just got too big for them. May having the biggest rear end of all 3 Kankers, it was definitely showing in her current outfit.

Although cold as hell, May's mood was even colder, she had hoped 'accidentally' running into Ed again would brighten her mood. Then, she thought.

"Maybe he's waiting for me in that spot!"

she thought, speeding up her pace

As she speed walked past the alleyway of the fence layout, she didn't notice the neighborhood weirdo sitting on the ground drawing when she went by.

Looking up from his notebook, the first thing Johnny 2x4 noticed was May's ass.

"W-whoah! Ya see that, Plank?" Johnny excitedly asked his companion, to no response.

Immediately ripping out his current sketch, Johnny had just found new inspiration.

Looking into the distance of her current destination, May saw the figure of someone sitting along the sidewalk of the entrance to the cul de sac.

*gasp*

She then began sprinting toward the person, still not caring about her current fashion. Upon reaching the man, she was more than disappointed to find a homeless begger fully wrapped in a Red winter coat.

Utterly disheartened by this, May was more depressed than before. Still feeling somewhat sad for the homeless man, May decided to drop the change she always carries in her jacket pocket into his cup, and surprised to see coffee splash out.

"Aw man, my drink." said Ed, removing his jacket.

"..." May had know words, all of a sudden, it wasn't cold anymore.

"Hey Big Ed." she couldn't help but say in her old dopey voice.

Hearing that sent a chill of fear down Ed's spine, it brought back bad memories, but he had outgrown that(minus what happened the previous day), and he knew better. Looking up from his ruined drink, Ed retained his composure.

"Hey May, I figured you'd show up sooner or later. "

"Yeah, wait how long have you been waiting here for?" May said with dire concern.

"Uh, since 9." Ed said, checking his watch.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Ed."

"No worries, wanna come over to my house, I could use another cup of coffee and I think you could too.

Hearing this sent May back to reality, she started feeling cold again.

"Yeah,okay,yeah that'd sounds fine." she stuttered as she spoke.

"Cool, follow me."

Believe it or not, Ed hadn't noticed May's shorts. Despite being genuinely attracted to girls, Ed just wa6sn't the pervert type. He never watched porn, never really got Eddy's obsession with dirty comic books, and never got flustered around Nazz like the other guys. So of course, he thought May wearing such revealing shorts was just another weird fashion for girls.

-Ed's room-

May was speechless, she was standingstanding in the room of the guy she'd been obsessing over for years.

Upon entering his room, Ed immediately started setting up his Wii U.

May was having an internal battle, she'd been playing Smash since Melee, but would it be better to play the innocent girl who didn't know what she was doing, or destroy him, she was at a stalemate with herself, til she finally came to a decision

 _Destroy Him._

The match was set up, Ed's Charizard vs May's Little Mac.

Despite them both having their game faces on, the beginning of the match was no surprise to anyone. They both Didn't move, they didn't touch their controllers.

"Uh, May?"

"I was waiting on you."

"Well, I usually let new people attack first."

Hearing this triggered May's inner gamer, she charged at him, and when Ed went to Side B, she rolled, and hit him with Side A before Upper A-ing him in the air. She then taunted as he fell to the ground.

Ed didn't know what to say, she flat out hustled him. With Ed on the floor and May sitting on his bed, that's when the real gaming started.

-6 hours of non-stop gaming later-

The final scores were in.

Smash

May-23 wins

Ed-17 wins

Mario Kart

May-31 wins

Ed-30 wins

Pokken Tournament 

May-17 wins

Ed-38 wins

Naruto Storm 4

May-0 wins

Ed-9 wins

Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2

May-18 wins

Ed-18 wins

They decided to end the last game with a tie.

"Phew" Ed sighed, stretching his aching hands.

"Yeah." May giggled, barely phased, her consecutive gaming record was 2 straight days, this was nothing, and Ed noticed.

"Man, glad I took it easy on you." he said said with a smirk.

"Yeah, right." she said, ruffling his Auburn hair.

Ed grabbed her hand to get her to stop, and with the sensation of their hands touching, both their hearts skipped a beat.

He looked up at her and she looked him in the eyes. It couldn't be helped, Ed was a sucker for a girl with blue eyes. In the heat of the moment,their faces, or more importantly, their lips began making their way toward each other. And just as May could feel Ed's breath against her lips, they were stopped by a vibration, May's phone. The moment left as soon as it came, and they both pulled away. May checked her phone.

The cause of the vibration was a text from Lee.

' _Get ur ass home. I got plans and Marie's got her art bullshit. Someone's gotta watch the house.'_

"Shit!" May yelled, throwing her phone on the floor.

"Woah, what happened?" Ed asked, shooken by her reaction.

"No, I hate this. I have to go." she said, with what Ed calls, her "chilled" voice.

"Problems with your sisters?" he said, reaching to pick up her phone from the floor.

"No, I'll get it. And yeah, sister problems."

She said getting up from her seat.

"I've been there." he said.

That's 's when he noticed.

When May bent over to pick up her phone, Ed got a full view of her shorts, more specifically, her ass.

It was perfect, her naturally pale skin and freckles only seemed to make her ass look even better.

Ed's instincts kicked in, and without him realizing it, his hand was hovering around it. Just as he was moving in, she bent back up.

Snapping back to reality, Ed played it off as if he was scratching that back of his head, and hoped May hadn't noticed.

"Same time tomorrow?" he said, getting up from his spot.

Hearing this brighten May's dark mood somewhat.

"9?"

"Sure."

"Okay." she said before leaving.

Arriving at 'home', May was greeted just as she expected she would be.

"Stay here. Be a good girl and I might bring you back a treat." Lee said, patting May on the head before leaving.

Yeah, she was home alright


	3. Chapter 3

-2:30 am-

-Ed's room-

Ed couldn't get any sleep sleep. He had been thinking nonstop about May, and he didn't know why. Back in his pre-teen years her and her sisters harassed him, sometime around when he was 17, they suddenly stopped, no that he was complaining. He and the gang had just graduated high school, and both of his companions had to leave for a while. Double D's family took him on a trip around the state to find the absolute _perfect_ college for him to go to, he should be back in about a week or so. Eddy's was spending time at the amusement park with his brother, who he had patched things up with some few years ago, he should be back the day after tomorrow. But Ed didn't really have any plans, of course he wanted to move out of his parents place as soon as possible, he just never really put an thought into what he wanted to do with his life. Sometime ago, Double D finally cracked down, literally tying Ed down in a chair and locking the two of them in his room, not letting him leave until they've fully studied his basic History, Algebra, English, and Science books.

It worked.

Granted, it took several sleepless days, but Ed came out of the room no longer a lovable oaf. In fact, he even began to surpass Eddy in terms of academics and passed school with a B honor roll.

Now 18, he still can't help but go back to his old ways from time to time. And right now, he had one of those old thoughts.

 _I'm gonna go see her_ ' he thought, and didn't bother thinking twice about it.

He got up and got his favorite outfit on.

His beloved green overcoat.

A plain black T-shirt

And his favorite pair of jeans.

Climbing out of his window, Ed was on his way to see the girl he thought about so much.

 _-Kankers Trailer-_

May was in her shared room. Lee was still " _out_ ", and Marie was downstairs, mindlessly tapping away on her phone.

May did nothing, she just lied in her bed imagining what might have been.

She sigh in emotional exhaustion, and thought of how things would've turned out. She looked out her window and day dreamed that Ed was there, it almost seemed real.

*tap tap tap*

 _'Oh Ed'_ she thought

*TAP TAP TAP*

"Oh...Ed?"

"Hi May!"

*SCREAM*

The sudden shriek from May was enough to make Marie dropped her phone, slightly cracking it.

Picking it up, Marie was furious.

"What the fUCK MAY!?" she screamed, making her way up the stairs.

May panicked, she quickly pulled the window curtains over,set her phone on a vibration pattern, and now came the embarrassing part.

"May, you got some nerve yelping out of nowhere!" Marie said, approaching the door knob before she heard something that made her stop in her tracks.

She put her ear to the door in an attempt to confirm what she had heard.

"Ed! Oh,Ed! Yes! Yes! Fuck me!" May moaned.

"Tch, that explains it. Little shut in couldn't help herself." Marie scoffed before going back downstairs.

"Thank God." May said before opening up her window.

Ed didn't say anything, he just blushed at the situation he found himself in.

"Ed, what are you doing here?" May said.

"And what are you standing on?"

"I don't know, and I really don't know." Ed said, stand on what he could only guess what a generator.

"Why'd you come here?"

"I don't know."

After contemplating for a while, May understood.

"Couldn't stop thinking too,huh?"

"Yeah, rematch?"

"Huh?"

Ed reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a Playstation controller.

"Back at my place. The gamer in me can't let it end in a tie."

Without hesitation, May flashed a gap tooth smile, which resulted in more blushing from Ed.

"I'll get dressed." she said, getting up from her bed.

"Okay." Ed replied, begging to lose his balance.

Not that she cared to begin with, but May decided to make sure she didn't forget her pants, she slid her shorts down and replaced them with a pair a green sweatpants and put her new favorite black jacket on.

Watching this caused Ed's nose the start bleeding, but he wasn't innocent enough to not know what that meant. In sync with each other, May purposely got dressed without telling Ed to look away, and Ed knew, which is why he didn't.

"I'm ready when you are." she said, before giggling at Ed's nose bleed.

"Okay, let's-uh oh." Ed said before accidentally tipping the generator he was standing on over.

In the nick of time, Ed grabbed on to the window seal, holding on as tight as he could.

"Mayyyyyyyyyyy." Ed called.

Still laughing at this situation, May decided to help him. Reaching for his hand, she immediately fell over from his weight, dragging them both out her window.

Crashing on the ground, they were lucky not to land on a scattered car part.

May found herself lying on top of Ed, flat on the ground.

Her head was up against her, and in the midst of falling, she threw her arms around his neck, but there was one particular sensation she noticed while falling that was she still felt. Ed's hands were on her ass.

While falling, Ed attempted to wrap his hands around May's waist but he hit the ground faster than he thought and the impact caused him to clench both hands on May's ass. Still slightly shooken, he still had a firm grip.

May didn't care about most things, but this feeling of Ed's hands wrapped tightly on her rear end got her more excited than she'd felt in a long time.

Ed himself knew that it may have started as an accident, but something was telling him not to let go of Marie's ass.

May looked up into Ed's eyes,and they once again found themselves in this situation, and once again, they were interrupted.

"Loosen up big boy, you'll give her marks."

Both May and Ed looked up to find Marie blowing a kiss at them from their room window.

May said nothing, she just stared at up at Marie, and before she could say anything, Marie spoke.

"Get going, see you tomorrow."

May looked in utter confusion at Marie, she got up,dusted herself off and began to walk off with Ed.

When she was far out of sight, Marie whispered to herself.

"Love you sis."


	4. Chapter 4

_-2:45 am-_ _*Ed and May are walking to Ed's house*_

Since Leaving the Kankers Trailer, they were in complete silence. Almost approaching the destination, Ed decided to try to break the ice, but he isn't exactly good at those sort of things.

 _"So uh, what do you want to play when we get there?"_ _"Everything we played before."_ she replied quicker than he expected. _"Yeah, me too."_ _"What"_ _"Nothing, don't think I'm gonna go easy on you._ May gave a smirk to his remark.

 _"I won't be fun if you do."_ ' _Awesome_ ' he thought to himself, happy he had succeeded in breaking the silence.

 _-Ed's Room-_

May had reclaimed his spot on Ed's bed while Ed began to set up his Playstation.

 _"You know I saw you earlier."_ _"Huh?"_ Ed replied, turning to question her.

 _"Earlier, when I getting my phone off the floor."_ Ed froze, an entire life of not caring for perversion, and the one time he does, he gets caught. Several thoughts and outcomes flooded Ed's head.

' _What does she think of me now?'_ ' _Is she gonna hit me like before?_ ' _'How do I get out of this situation?'_ _'She's gonna tell her sisters and then they'll Sarah and Sarah will tell Mom and Mom will tell Dad and_ -

* _Smack*_

Ed's seemingly never ending train of thought was interrupted by May's hand across the back of his head.

 _"Huh? What?"_ _"Calm down, I didn't say anything before because I didn't mind."_ she said, reassuring him.

 _...oh"_ May giggled, the sound of which brought Ed back at ease as he he continued to set the game up.

 _"So what first?_ Ed said, holding up a controller.

 _"Actually, I'm not really in the mood for gaming." she said._ _"..."_ _"..."_ _"..."_ _" I just spent 10 minutes hooking that up."_ May couldn't help but burst out laughing at that. Although slightly disappointed, Ed couldn't help but laugh too, so much that he was bending over laughing and coincidentally used May's leg to support himself. The touch of Ed's hands on her thighs caused May's heart to instantly skip a beat while Ed kept laughing.

When Ed eventually stopped stopped laughing, he looked up to find May staring at him, her face light red.

He then looked down to see where his hands were, and immediately snatched them away.

 _"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I..."_ Without hesitation, May stood up, taking Ed's hands in hers, and placed them of her hips. The ladder of which caused Ed's face turn a bright shade of red.

This wasn't like when the fell earlier and his instincts kicked in, this time he knew what was going on, and he wasn't entirely ready for it.

 _"Uh, I uhm this uh-"_ He was once again interrupted, this time by may wrapping her arms around his neck, with her face this close to his, Ed was about to burst from simple fluster.

Then, when May spoke, her refreshing voice was enough to bring him back down to Earth.

 _Ed..."_ she said in the softest tone.

 _"May..."_ Ed said, fully aware of what was about to happen.

In what seemed like an eternity later, Ed's lips were pressed firmly against May's. Despite this being their first actual kiss, they both seemed to know just what to do. They embraced eachother, for just a few seconds in May's life, she didn't feel like the dumbest girl on the planet. And for just a moment in Ed's life, he didn't feel like a disappointment, they both felt...good.

After a little while of this, they separated, and stared into each other's eyes, fully content with what they had just done.

May placed her hand on Ed's cheek and spoke in that strangely smoothing voice of hers again.

 _"This is...uh..."_ _"New?"_ _"Yeah."_ _"I like it."_ _"Me too."_ _"You smell nice."_ _"What"_ _"What."_ They broke the hug and stared in awkward silence for a moment. Ed began repeatedly hitting himself in the head.

 _"Stupid!Stupid!Stupid!"_ Although Ed was clearly hurting himself, May couldn't help but laugh at his display. Stopping his hand and embracing it in her own, she calmed him down.

 _"It's okay Big Ed."_ she said with a slight giggle in her tone.

 _"Come on, I see that stack of movies of your dresser, let's watch one."_ she said, pointing at the DVD'S

Immediately calming down, Ed took her advice and went towards his movie collection.

 _"What do you want to watch?"_ _"Dealer's choice."_ After 10 minutes of searching he found what he thought to be the perfect one.

 _"How about this one?"_ he held up his selection with an odd sense of pride, and gave him iconic smile. _"Actually, I'm not really in the mood for movies."_ _"..."_ _"..."_ _"..."_ _"Why'd do you keep doing this to me?"_ They both immediately burst into laughter, and within 15 minutes, they were both on the floor watching 30 Days of Night. Ed had his arm around May, who was cuddled up against him.

 _-45 minutes later_ -

They were half way through the movie, and May tried her damndest to contain her jumpscares, but she finally lost it at one point of the movie and screamed while burying her face in Ed's lap.

Ed was about to laugh but when he went to inhale he notices May's heAD WAS IN HIS LAP! And she wasn't moving.

Ed couldn't tell whether she was still scared or teasing him, but either way, he got hard.

Like, 100% hard, and may felt it.

In fact, she gave a slight giggle, her face still buried.

She looked up and got really close to his face, and spoke in her old Kanker tone.

 _"Getting turned of there 'BIG' Ed?"_ her hand resting somewhere it shouldn't be.

As much as Ed was enjoying this, he began to get flashbacks to what May use to do to him in his youth, and began to sweat.

May herself was trotting down memory lane, her hand now clutched around Ed's manhood through his jeans.

This was in no way the first time she's touched Ed inappropriately, but it was the first time she'd ever done it without having to tie him down first, which got her turned on as well.

Slowly unzipping his zipper, May reached and unleashed the beast, so to speak.

*AFTER THIS POINT **IS WHERE THE STORY GETS DIRTY, FOREWARNING*** _Authors notes:Credit for the part of this chapter goes to Ravens of Blood, they gave me the idea to have May and Ed watch a horror movie rather than play video games._ _END_


	5. Chapter 5

_-Continuing from chapter 4-_

May stroked Ed's dick up and down, stroking the head with her thumb. On Ed's end, he's been in this situation many times before. But this time not fighting back gave May more opportunities to do what she wanted.

May licked her lips, and Ed knew what was coming next as he closed his eyes and tried to contain his inner excited.

May stopped stroking, grasping the bottom of his member. She leaned in close and lightly kissed the head, the latter of which being enough to make precum drip down his shaft. Not at all surprised by this, May quickly changedpositions. Now laying directly in front of Ed, she dragged her tongue from the center of his balls all the way up to his head, cleaning off the precum.

 _'Okay, enough teasing._ May thought to herself before taking the head into her mouth.

This sudden action caused Ed to gasp, and to keep from making any embarrassing noises, he covered his mouth deciding to just sit back and let May do as she wanted.

Which she did. Having the amount of experience she did, deepthroating wasn't a problem for May. Her head bobbed up and down on Ed's dick, using her hands to massage his balls all the while. Wanted him to feel the maximum amount of pleasure, May reached upward and lightly stroked Ed nipple with her finger, giving him no choice but to abandon his mission and let out a light moan. Hearing this sound escape Ed's lips caused May to moan and his dick, as she Bagan to speed up her pace.

This continued for about 10 minutes before Ed felt himself about to climax.

May felt the pressure in Ed's balls begin to tense up, and stopped sucking just at the base of the head, wrapping her tongue around it, stroking his shaft with her hand.

 _'Let 'er rip, Big Ed.'_ she thought to herself.

And as if Ed heard her, his threw his head backwards as an orgasm shot through. Being somewhat overwhelmed at first, May happily swallowed as much as she could. Once May was finished, she came off of Ed's dick, with one last kiss of the head.

She looked at Ed with her trademark toothy smile, and Ed himself was completely overthrown by the situation that just resolved itself.

' _Holy shit, my first blowjob! I gotta tell Eddy and Double D_ _. Wait what do I do now? Uh..._

Ed stared at her in silence.May, now accepting that this is just something he's going to do from time to time, stared back, until something else got her attention. Looking down, she took notice of Ed's dick, still fully hard and throbbing, aching for another orgasm.

Which she was happy to deliver, she grasped her hand around its head and spoke.

 _"Looks like this guy wants to go again, how about you?" she gestured at Ed._ Quickly nodding his head, Ed let his instincts take control, and they said they wanted more.

May didn't hesitate.

 _"Okay, this time let's try something different_ " she said before getting up and sliding her shorts off.

Seeing this, Ed was sure he got a nosebleed, luckily he was wrong.

May stood there for a moment and let Ed take in the view.

Not missing this chance, Ed got an eye full. May was now just in a grey tank top and red panties. He'd be lying if he said he didn't drool a bit.

May turned around, she him her ass, which he greatly appreciated.

 _'Time for a little teasing.'_ May thought before giving her ass a hard Smack.

Ed's body immimmediately reacted and he started to stroke himself.

 _'Woah! Doesn't take much to get him started. He's definitely an ass man_ May thought, clutching the sides of her panties.

 _"No fuckin' way."_ Ed whispered softly, but not soft enough to escape May's ears.

 _"Yes way."_ she giggled, slowly sliding her panties down.

All the previous activities had May soaking, and the wetness of her pussy slightly stuck to her panties as she slid them down.

Ed was stroking more vigorously now, just the view of May's naked ass alone was enough to almost bring him to yet another climax, and th-

 _"STOP!!!"_ May screamed, interrupting both Ed's masterbation and the narrator, rude.

 _"_ _"Just didn't want to to finish up too soon."_ May said, to success, her sudden scream completely halted Ed's climax, much to May's pleasure.

 _"Okay"_ May said, stand directly in front of Ed who was sitting on the floor against his bed, her pussy right in front of his face. He could smell the aroma coming from her pussy being so close to his face, it was enough to make him back to 100% stiffness again. Ed soon realized that May's pussy was coming closer and closer to his face, or rather, his mouth, and decided to let his instincts take over again. And they did there job, Ed's tongue dove straight in between May's legs. This sudden burst of pleasure caused May to jump forward, thankfully Ed caught her and was now holding her legs up by his shoulders, still licking away. This was way more than May expected, yes, she had forced him to eat her out in the past, but he'd always fight it. Now, he was like a machine, his tongue lapping around her pussy lips, his nose rubbing up against her clit, and his hands once again gripped tightly around her ass was enough to send May over the edge even faster than Ed. After only 2 minutes of this, May couldn't take it anymore, she wrapped her hands around Ed's head and threw her head back with her tongue hanging out, as her orgasm rocketed through. Ed, having not the slightest clue what was going on, was still in primal mode, and began speeding up his pace. Now even faster, May's moans turned into all out screams. All of what he was doing, added on to the fact that he was going so fast that his body was practically vibrating, sent May into another orgasm in a mere 30 secs as she threw her head back once more.

This one nearly drowned Ed, slowing down his pace bit by bit, he eventually stood still and let May collect herself.

 _'Huh? What was that? What just happened?'_ Ed thought to himself, having no idea of the orgasm he had just sent Marie into.

May was still recovering, panting with her head thrown back. Her up and down motion caused her pussy to slightly rub against Ed's chin[yes, he has one in this story]. As much as she enjoyed this, she thought it was about time to get down, so she gave her ass a few light spanks.

Ed got the signal, and lifted her up off of him. It wasn't until she looked at him til she realized the mess they had made, his body, his clothes, his bed behind him, the sheets they were laying on, all soaked.

 _'I HAD to be a squirter'_ May thought to herself, she panting.

Looking even further down, she noticed something she had forgotten during their previous activity.

Ed was still hard.

 _'Shit!_ _I was going to see how good he was at eating out and turn it into a 69, I got carried away!'_ she screamed within herself.

Ed got up to change his clothes while May was still in her trance.

Walking over to his surprisingly neatly folded clothes, Ed picked out a Green T-shirt and blue gym shorts. He then walked over to his bed and threw his change of attire down, taking off his shirt. Ed's shirtless body was enough to break May of her trance, in fact, break her of all thought completely. All 3 Eds took up to working out in the school gym in their Sophomore year, but Ed's progress shown through better than his brothers. His stomach had hardened into a six pack, his chest was still somewhat flat but enough to see he had been working on it. The source of his tremendous strength was now obvious, his arms were completely toned, twice the size of May's, even his back muscles were at peak physically condition. As somewhat of an involuntary payback, May was now the one drooling.

Ed reached for his new shirt but was halted by May's tackling him onto his bed. Ed looked up shockingly to find May had her look on, not her chilled look, her Kanker look, on he hadn't seen in a long time. May frantically shed Ed's pants and

let his still bulging cock sprang up. Now getting a full eye full herself, May mentally measured her new favorite toy. May had the biggest ass of the Kankers, and Ed had the biggest dick of the Eds, a full 9 inches in length and 3 inches in length. Upon seeing this May felt she had no choice but to immediately take Ed's balls into her mouth and stroke his dick with her hand. Ed soon realized what was about to happen and regained his position with his hand over his mouth. May drug her tongue across Ed's balls, and used both hands to stroke up and down, but soon thought it was time for something else, something she was sure he would enjoy. Getting up and turning around, May positioned her ass just in front of Ed's dick. Grabbing onto it with both hands, she spread her ass, placing Ed's dick in between, and released her grip, almost concealing it with her flesh. Ed hand never even heard of this before, but complaining was the last thing on his mind when she began to move her hips up and down. Ed was in pure ecstasy, the softness of May's ass added on to the wetness of her pussy was more than anything he'd ever imagine. He couldn't stop himself from reaching forward and grabbing onto her ass, pumping it up and down adding to the speed. May herself was trotting feeling any direct pleasure, but was still happy to see Ed was enjoying himself, which is why it was surprise to her when she felt Ed's dick tense up, approaching another climax. May quickly removed herself from Ed's lap and reclaimed her position face to face with his dick, taking it into her mouth with ease. Ed took the hint, his hips bucked forward as he shot stream after stream of cum into May's mouth. May once again swallowed, and within 10 minutes, they were laying beside eachother, panting heavily. _"Ed?"_ May said in a soothing tone.

 _"Yeah?"_ _"We're dating now."_ _"Yeah."_ And with one last kiss, they both fell asleep on his bed.

 _ **END**_.

 _ **Authors notes: Not every chapter will be as nsfw as this one, I'm just trash for a good lemon, things will go back to normal next chapter. Or will they?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_-7:00 am-_ _-Ed's room-_

May and Ed were sound asleep on his floor. After a long night of horror movies, foreplay, and gaming, they were spent.

May lied with her back on the floor, her lovable behemoth lay suspended on top of her, his arms tucked in under her.

May started to awaken, her arms stretching upward.

She rustled Ed's Auburn hair, still in awe of what transpired the previous night. Not the dirty stuff, but that Ed agreed to being boyfriend/girlfriend. She'd been calling him that for years, but this is the first time he'd ever agreed.

 _"Yeah." Ed's voice played on repeat in her head._ She just couldn't believe they were dating, in fact, she needed confirmation.

 _'Better make sure that wasn't a dream._ _'_ she thought, lightly shaking Ed.

 _"Ed, Ed."_ May said softly, only answered by the sounds of Ed's slumber.

 _"ED!!!!"_ _"Huh! What?! Chickens?!"_

Ed was disoriented for a while before being calmed by the touch of May's lips against his. His immediate reaction was to press back, taking in her embrace.

After some time, they broke the kiss, and stared into each other's eyes in a rather awkward silence. Ed decided the best way to break the silence was too start talking, only he didn't exactly think twice about it.

 _"Er...girlfriend?"_ he muttered under his breath.

Despite being slightly taken back at first, May understood.

 _"Yessss?"_ she replied in a mocking tone.

 _"Okay, so we **are** like..."_ _"Mhm."_ _"Cool."_ _"Mhm."_

May was purposely giving him short responses in an attempt to force him out of his uncomfortably.

 _"So uh, you're really good at-"_ _"So are you."_ _"Oh, uh, yeah. I I've never really done stuff like that before."_ _"Same."_

With none of his ice breakers working, Ed decided to try something drastic.

 _"I like anal."_ _"Hm?"_ _"I uh, I would like to try anal sometime."_ _"Okay."_ _"Okay?"_ _"Yeah."_ His literal final attempt at breaking the awkwardness crumbled before his eyes. Ed has given up.He knew now that no matter what he said, it would only end in more awkward, so he just said anything.

 _"He made me read Po."_ _"What?"_ _"Double D, back in junior year, he made me read Edgar Allan Po."_ Hearing this caused May to get up from her well slept position and look at Ed astonishingly.

 _"You like Po?"_ she said in what Ed now calls her Hint of Lemon voice, which always soothed him.

 _"Yeah, I've read literally all of his stuff."_ _"Really?"_ _"No, I lied."_ _"...oh"_ _"That was a joke."_ _"Oh!"_ _"Gotcha."_ _"Do you have a favorite?"_ _"Story or Poem."_ _"Either."_ _"Well, my favorite poem is The Raven, and my favorite story is the one where the monkey kills people with the razor."_ Ed replied, slightly ashamed that he couldn't remember his favorite story title.

 _"I LOVE The Raven, and my favorite story is The Pit and The Pendulum, and you're thinking of The Murder in the Rue Mourge."_

 _"Yeah...that one."_ Ed said with a scratch at the back of his head, still blushing from his embarrassment.

 _"I didn't take you for the poem type, Ed. Why'd Double D make you read?"_ _"Well, it doesn't sound as mean as it was. He knew we would be graduating in a few years so Eddy locked me and him on his room and wouldn't feed me til I finished a book. It was rough but I got thru it."_ For the first time since their encounter by the sidewalk, May looked at Ed as if she could feel exactly what he was feeling, because she could.

 _"Me too."_ she replied in her ever lovely voice.

"Huh?"

 _"Lee and Marie did it too, they made me study for a whole week."_ May looked at him with a slight unnerving glimmer in her eye.For the next hour, May and Ed talked of the things they were forcefully taught by their friends. May talked of how she can quote any Shakespeare ever, and Ed spoke of how he knows the beginning, middle, and end of every major war. They were radically enjoying each other's company until the device in May's pocket began to vibrate, which they both knew wasn't a good sign.

 _'Crap.'_ they thought in unison, and they weren't wrong.

May checked her phone to find a text from Marie.

 _-Mom's gonna wake up soon-_ _Great."_ May sighed, getting up and tucking her phone away in her pocket.

Ed got up to bid her farewell.

 _"I know what that means."_ _"Mhm"_ May said before looking up to give her new man a kiss on the cheek.

Climbing out from his bedroom window, May turned and looked at Ed with on last word.

 _"See you later, boyfriend."_ she said in the tone that once haunted Ed's nightmares.

 _"Sure thing, girlfriend."_ Ed said back in his old dopey voice.

May want expecting this, and the sudden action was enough to automatically make May giddy to the brim, as she walked away with a slight swagger in her step.

Ed kicked back on his bed, he had his first girlfriend, and he had seen enough of Kevin and Nazz to know how good that was. After graduation, Ed didn't know what to do with his time, but now, he didn't worry anymore.

Everything seemed fine.

* **BAM BAM BAM** *

Ed was broken from his train of thought by a knock, or rather, a pummel against his window. Thinking it might be May, he hurried to his window to find something that made all the knowledge he had gained disappear for a moment.

 _"Are you doing that look again Monobrow? I thought we fixed that?"_ _"EDDY!!!"_ _ **END.**_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTES: I set off to make the uploads frequently, but school and work are a pain in the ass,my apologies.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**-8:00 a.m.-**_ _ **-Ed and Eddy are circling the Cul-de-sac sidewalk-**_ _"How'd it go at your big bro's place, Eddy?"_

Ed said, now more calmed down about his friends return.

 _"Same old same old, I just sat around playing video games while he either worked or brought some random circus carnie home."_ _"Cool?"_ _"Nah, it was a bore. But enough about me, let's talk about me, while I was gone I learned a few things, pal of mine."_ _"Ooh, do tell."_ _"We'll get to that later,_ so how've been round the old Cul-de-sac since I been gone."

 _"Oh! Okay, Nazz's parents moved out and gave Nazz the house, her and Kevin live together now."_ _"Damn, she's officially a married woman, what else?"_ _"Jimmy and Sarah are dating now."_ _"No shock there."_ _"Johnny's leaving for art school soon."_ _"Whatdya know, the weirdo is actually food for something."_ _"Rolf's folks moved out too, he owns the farm now."_ _*yawn*_ _"meandmayaredating"_

 _"what?"_

 _"Jimmy and Sarah are dating."_

 _"Ya just said that, lummox."_

 _"It's good to see you, Eddy."_

 _"You two, sick head should be back in about 4 days, so we got all the time in the world to catch up."_

 _"Approximately 96 hours not counting sleep."_

Eddy stopped in his tracks at the sound of Ed's math, something he had forgotten he helped him with.

 _"Uh, yeah,96. Say Ed, let's go to my plsceplace, I'm starvin. I got home late last night and just woke up. I could use some breakfast."_

 _"Sure, let's go."_

 _ **-Eddy's room-**_

 _ **-The two Eds had eaten a bowl of Chunky Puffs-**_

It had been a while since Ed was in Eddy's room, he had forgotten how much it had changed through the years.

His once hot pink splattered room was now gone, replaced with a fresh coat of dark blue on his walls.

He had thrown out his old worn out bed and replaced it with a queen size bed of dark blue sheets and pillows with big golden E's on each one, he decided to keep the circular shape.

Before leaving for his brothers place, Eddy had gotten a part time job at the constructing site where his dad worked. Eddy being the money machine that he is had no problem saving money, and when his room needed remodeling, he easily paid for it himself. But this part of the story is about Ed, let's get back to him.

 _"Eddy?"_ Ed said, dropping his comic.

 _"Yes?"_ Eddy answered, his face still glued to his porn magazine.

Ed wanted to tell his life long friend about his new "interest", but he didn't know how. By know means were the Eds still terrified of the Kankers, but they still kept their distance, Eddy's hatred of them only seemed to slightly diminish over the years. Ed decided to start by slightly altering the subject.

 _"Eddy?_ _"_

 _"For the second time, Yes?"_

 _"Why'd don't we get girls?"_

Eddy flashed his signature smile and threw his magazine.

 _"I'm glad you asked. Ya see, at first I thought girls were just stupid, but now I see we just needed to get older."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I mean, look at us Ed."_ Eddy got up and removed his shirt. Ed, always being a follower,did the same.

Eddy then walked over to his full length mirror, and started flexing. Similar to Ed, he too had developed a 6 pack thru constant working out. His arms were not as big but even more toned than Ed's, something he took great pride in.

 _"We're hot."_ Eddy said, imitating Jojo's Bizarre Adventure poses.

Ed never gave much thought to how he looked, he worked out because he liked it. It wasn't until a week before the last day of school that he decided to actually look at his body, and smiled in pride.

 _"Soon as Sockhead gets back, the 3 of us are goin to the beach and showin off these bods."_ Eddy said before the two of them put their shirts back on.

 _"To meet girls?"_

 _"Yes,Ed, to meet girls."_ Eddy said with a sigh.

Ed decided now might not be the best time to tell Eddy about his new girlfriend, and just let sleeping dogs lie.

 _ **-Kankers Trailer-**_

May entered her humble abode with an unusually toothy grin, something her older sister took notice of.

 _"Hey, looks May finally bit the big one, or should I say suck?"_ Marie said in her usual shrieking voice.

The sound of this caused May's smile to immediately fade, replace by a look of slight fear. This looks causes Marie to also lose her smile, and regret filled her face.

She walked up to May and placed both her hands on her shoulders.

 _"Calm down May, I ain't gonna tell no one. You and your little...your big boy toy can fuck all you want."_ Marie said, pulling her into a hug.

May's face now dawned a look of scornful concerned as she pulled away from her.

 _"Since when are you so nice to me?"_ May said in a deep, lifeless voice.

Hearing her say this caused Marie to flash back to _all_ the horrible things she had done, and how she never explained why, let alone apologize for it.

 _"Come with me."_ Marie said, motioning for May to come up stairs with her.

Skeptical at first, May followed.

Entering their shared room, Marie sat May on the bed and sat beside her.

 _"May, you know I don't mean it when I say that stuff, right?"_ she said with concern in her tone.

May said nothing, she just sat with her head dropped. Her sisters have given her several of these kinds of lectures, and it always ends with then going back to acting like nothing changed, she had given up on them changing a long time ago, and Marie knew this.

 _"May..."_ Marie reached in her bra and took out her beloved phone.

Going into her messages, Marie scrolled thru til she found what she was looking for, and handed her phone to May.

 _"Here."_

Confused at first, May took the phone and read where Marie pointed out to start.

 _~Hey muffin~_

 _~Hi love~_

 _~How's ur little trip going?~_

 _~I think I might have found the one~_

 _~Really?~_

 _~Mhm, I should be back earlier than planned~_

 _~Yeah, I figured you'd be happy~_

 _~How soon?!?!?~_

 _~About 3 or 4 days~_

 _~Soon as you get back I hope you didn't plan on sleeping anytime soon~_

 _~Oh?~_

 _~Mhm~_

 _~As if my wait home wasn't long enough~_

 _~Hehe, oh that reminds me, our little knuckleheads have finally found eachother~_

 _~Eddy and Lee?~_

 _~Nope, the big one and fat ass~_

 _~That's not nice, Marie~_

 _~Awe, you mad at me, Double D?~_

May almost dropped the phone, all the time Marie spent on her phone, she was texting Double D. She looked up at Marie in half horror, half amazement, and flashed a slight smile.

Marie said nothing, she just lifted her hand to reveal a promise ring, the site of which caused May to break out in udder joy. The two sisters ambushed eachother in a hug, screaming profusely. Getting off the bed, they continued hugging and screaming, only now jumping up and down.

 _ ***BAM***_

The hugging barrage was halted by a lock bang on the door of their mom's room. They immediately stopped and looked at each other with their mouths covered, giggling.

 _"Should I keep reading?_ May said, holding up May's phone.

 _"No!"_ Marie said, snatching the phone.

 _"After that, things got pretty dirty."_

May's joy slightly faded as she remembered the subject and hand, she sat back down on the bed, resting her head on her hands.

 _"I'm glad you showed me this, and I'm really happy for you, but that doesn't excuse it."_

Marie's happiness quickly faded as well, as she knelt down in front of her sister, lying on May's knees.

 _"I know_ , _nothing can. But the least I can give you is an explanation."_

 _"Okay."_ May said, looking up into her sisters eye.

 _"Alright, long story short, me and Double D started going steady about 2 months ago."_

May's eyes filled with slight amazement at this.

 _"Yeah yeah, but that's a story for another time. A little while after, I started to realize how much better my life had become since I started dating **my** Ed, so I wanted you and Lee to experience the same. But a few days after Double D left, Eddy left too, so I put Lee on hold and focused on you."_

 _"And you thought constantly making fun of me with help?!"_ May yelled, slamming her hands down on Marie's, followed by another bang from their mothers room.

 _"Actually yes."_

May quickly got angry and threw Marie's hands off of her, standing up. Marie was taken back from this sudden action and stumbled backwards. May began to walk out of the door.

 _"May, listen."_ Marie pleaded to her sister.

May stopped her hand on the door knob and turned her head towards her sister, deciding to listen.

 _"I needed you to hate me..."_

Almost all of the anger May felt vanished hearing her sister say this as she turned toward her.

 _"What?"_ she said with utter confusion in her tone.

 _"I uh, needed you to hate me. That way you'd be more emotionally available for Ed..."_

Thinking back, May realized all the time Marie never stopped her from leaving the house, never questioning where she'd been the past few days, didn't even attempt to try and stop her from leaving in the middle of the night with Ed. And once she realized this, her eyes began to fill with tears.

Marie immediately got up and clutched her sister in her arms.

 _"Awe, come on May. That's no reason to cry."_

But May's eyes continued to pour tears anyway. To the average person, this was a stupid reason to cry, buy to May, just knowing that one of her sisters didn't hate her like she thought they did was more than she could ever ask for. She let herself fall apart in her sisters arms. After several minutes of this, Marie broke the embrace and wiped away her sisters tears.

 _"Ya know, when me and Edd started dating, I spent like a whole week at his house."_

Recalling back, May did remember the times Marie would show up a few hours in the morning, and leave again without saying a word.

 _"So **that's** what you were doing."_ May said, and when she realized what Marie was hinting at, her face lit up like a candle.

 _"Go get yer man,Kanker."_ Marie said with a wink.

And with a backpack full of things she might need, May found herself yet again off to Ed's house.

She just hoped he was okay with a new roommate.

 _ **Authors notes: Don't bother looking for the Mariedd part, I haven't written yet.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_-9:30 a.m.-_**

 ** _-Eddy and Ed are now at Ed's place-_**

 _"Let's use the **door** this time Ed, crawling in and out of your little window is killin my back."_ Eddy said, scratching his lower back.

Walking into Ed's front door, Eddy and Ed were greeted my Jimmy and Sarah laying on the couched, mauling eachother.

 _"Hey!"_ Ed yelled loud enough to trigger Sarah throwing Jimmy onto the floor.

Despite Ed and Sarah's silent agreement to stay out of each other's business years ago, Ed is still the overprotective brother down to his core. Seeing things like this really set him off.

 _"Big brother you're home! Jimmy was just keeping me company while I waited for you."_ Sarah said, fixing her hair.

Ed looked down and checked his watch.

 _"I've been gone for half an hour."_

 _"...I love you."_ He knew she was just trying to get out of the situation she put herself in, but Ed couldn't help but melt at the sound of those words.

 _"Yeah right."_ He said, walking towards the stairs.

 _"Geez, Sarah."_ Jimmy said, pulling out a comb and fixing his own hair.

 _"I know, but eds just like that."_ _"When do you plan to tell him we've already f-"_

 _" **NEVER**_

 _"Never said."_ Jimmy said looking up at her, feeling slightly insulted

 _"Well, not never, but not anytime soon._ _Now get back up here."_ Sarah said with a wink, motioning for Jimmy to rejoin her on the couch, something he did without hesitation.

Back in Ed's room, he and Eddy were about to play video games.

 _"What time is it?"_

 _"9:48"_

 _"Shit, I can't be late for my first day back to work. I gotta go."_ He said, already mentally planning when he and his friend can hang out again.

About to be disappointed, Ed looked out of the corner of his eye and saw something unexpected. May's feet were standing in front of the window entrance to his room.

Not wanting anything to be found out too soon, Ed was now in a rush for Eddy to leave.

 _"Oh no! Well, we can't have you late for work. Better get going."_ Ed said in a rather suspicious tone.

Eddy thought Ed was talking funny because he was sad at his departure.

 _*Poor guy just got his best pal back and now I gotta leave. Well, maybe I can just tell my dad I forgot it was today.*_ Eddy thought to himself.

 _"Eh, on second thought, I guess I can be a little la-"_

 _"Nope! Work is work and you can't be late."_

 _"Are ya sure? Cause I can-"_

 _"No work means no money."_

 _"Shit, you're right! I'm gone big guy, cya when I get off."_ Eddy said, now dashing outside.

 _"Cya, Eddy!"_ Ed shouted before giving a sigh of relief and heading towards his window.

Opening it he found none other than his new lady love, only this time she had a little more equipment with her than usual.

In her jacket pocket he saw the outline of several game controllers. And draped over her back was a backpack, accompanied by a duffel bag hanging off her side.

 _"Uh, May?_

 _"I live here now."_

 _"What."_

 _"I.Live.Here.Now."_

 _"You wanna live_ ** _here?"_**

 _"Of course! Thanks for offering!"_

 _"...wait."_

May did not wait. Immediately throwing her belongings down, she flung herself onto Ed's purple sheeted bed.

 _"After girl could get use to having a bed this comfy all to herself and her man."_ May said with a moan and a wink at Ed.

Ed just stared at her bags, he still didn't entirely know what was going on. So he tried to just put it all together.

1\. May's here

2\. She has bags full of clothes and gaming stuff.

3\. She's on my bed.

4\. She just said we'd be sharing the bed.

Upon realizing what this all led up to, Ed's mind became a hurricane of emotions. Happiness, Fear, Concern, Ecstasy, Excitement, Worry, Confusion, it all seemed to hit him like a bus.

Forfeiting his mental battle, Ed lied down beside May, who immediately wrapped her legs around his.

 _"So you live here now?"_

 _"Mhm."_

 _"And I can't do anything about it?"_

 _"Mhm."_

 _"Why."_

 _"Cause I wanna."_

 _"Wanna smash?"_

 _"Oh God yes."_

 _"Did you bring your controller?"_

 _"...oh."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Nothing, yeah I brought it. Ready for round 2, Mr. Charizard?"_

 _"As long as you're ready to lose Little May."_

 ** _-30 minutes of gaming violence later-_**

May and Ed sat on his floor with there backs against his bedstill clicking away on their controllers.

 _"You really living here now?"_

 _"Are you still on this, **YES**."_

 _"Why do you wanna live here?"_

 _"We're dating now aren't we?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Then what better way to kick it off then a move in experiment?"_ May lied to him, she didn't want him to know that he was one of the only things left in this world that made her happy, not yet anyway.

Ed chose not to argue with her, and after another half hour of gaming, their stomachs began to growl.

Looking up at eachother, they knew what time it was.

 _"Hungry."_ They said in unison before heading upstairs.

Walking into the kitchen, May saw Ed reached into the drawers and pull out 2 spoons. Seeing this reminded her of an old childhood pass time, and she decided to reenact it.

 _"Okay, which do y-"_

Ed was interrupted by May's tackling him to the ground. Pinning him down, it didn't take her long to go back into her old tone of speech.

 _"Pucker up, Boyfriend!"_ she said, smacking her lips as they slowly approached Ed's.

Quickly realizing what she was doing, Ed played along.

 _"Kanker!!"_ he shouted, playfully pretending to break away.

Just as May's lips were close enough to Ed's to where he could feel her breath, they were halted.

 _"Hey!"_ Sarah shouted from the entrance to the kitchen.

May quickly got up from on top of Ed, Ed got up off the floor and stared coldly at his baby sister.

 _"Sucks doesn't it?"_ she said, sticking her tongue out at him before returning to the living room.

 _"...so Chunky Puffs then?"_ Ed said, completely undeterred by his sister's interruption.

 _"They still make that stuff?"_

 _"Ya can't just discontinue greatness."_ Ed said, fixing 2 bowls of cereal.

Once their breakfast was ready, Ed sat the two bowls down on the table and sat with a chair across from him.

May followed in behind him. Placing her hand on the back of the chair, May was reminded of another childhood memory. She couldn't help but giggle, and Ed noticed.

 _"What's got you so giddy?"_

 _"You're making food for me this time."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Remember when we first met...well, first **officially** met."_

Ed's hot flashed returned, and this time they contained giant spider webs, marriage, and voodoo dolls.

 _"Y-yeah..."_ Ed said putting his spoon down, a cold sweat running down his face.

May couldn't help but burst into laughter seeing his expression. Ed gave a quick half smile, but he didn't think it was all that funny.

 _"How long had you been watching us anyway?"_ Ed said with a stone cold tone, his eyes closed as he ate.

May's laughter immediately stopped, she looked at Ed with concerned confusion, but decided to answer his question anyway.

 _"Years..."_

 _"Come again?"_

 _"Yeats. We'd been watching yall for years."_

 _"...how many years?"_

 _"Like, 4. Since we had moved to the trailer park."_

 _"What made you finally decide to confront us?"_

 _"Yall came to us, remember?"_

 _"Oh yeah, well still, why didn't you come to the Cul-de-sac before? We could've gotten off and a better foot."_

 _"We'll weren't allowed to, our mom told us to never go over the fence. So we just watched."_

 _"Watch_ _ed?"_

 _"Yeah...we watched you 3. Yall were the only ones out of the Cul-de-sac that reminded us of...us."_

 _"What?"_

 _"None of the kids like you, same way with us, that's why we were so attached to you 3."_

Ed thought back to his childhood of being tormented by the Kankers, and realized how alike they were.

 _"May, I-"_

 _"Well figured since none of the kids liked you guys, we would be your girlfriends. But thinking back, we never were too good at expressing things."_ May said with a chuckle.

Ed didn't know how to react.

 _"Then, the kids liked you, so we thought you guys didn't need us anymore, so we left you alone."_ May concluded, finishing her bowl.

Ed had a blank expression on his face, he noticed the Kankers had stopped terrorizing then some years ago, but he never questioned. Finding out this was the reason made him feel like the villian in all of the comics he reads.

 _"I'm sorry..."_

 _"Let's go."_

 _"huh?"_

 _"Back downstairs, all this serious talk is hurting my head."_ May said, putting her bowl in the sink.

Ed agreed and did the same, following her downstairs everything finally sinker in.

His girlfriend lives with him now.

And he couldn't be happier.

 ** _End._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Notes: For the sake of not knowing Eddy's father's name, let's just call him Jack._**

 ** _-2:30 p.m.-_**

 ** _-Eddy was half way thru a days work at the site-_**

 _"Phew!"_ the symbolic leader of the Eds sighed in relief, wiping the sweat off his face.

He had just finished laying out and entire truck load of steel beams hours before he was scheduled to finish. He had already decided that if he was gonna leave his friend in such a hurry, he'd have to be back in even more of a hurry, so he kicked into high gear. He walked over to his dad, who was on his break, and spoke in between being short of breath.

 _"Hey pops."_

 _"What is it?"_ Eddy's father spoke on his regular deep, harsh voice, still chewing his food.

 _"I'm gonna head out._ Jack and his work buddy's immediately bursted out in laughter.

 _"I don't think so pipsqueak, not until you fini-"_

Their laughter was interrupted by looking behind Eddy to find an entire days work done.

 _"I'm gone."_ Eddy said with a smirk before walking away.

 _"Y-yeah..."_ Jack said, his lunch falling from his dropped jaw.

 ** _-3:05 p.m.-_**

Eddy had gone home, and with a shower and a change of clothes he made his way to Ed's house.

Walking to Ed's backyard, Eddy stared begrudgingly at Ed's basement window.

 _"Nah."_ He said out loud, choosing to go through the front.

Walking into Ed's front door without knocking, Eddy was once again greeted by Jimmy and Sarah going at it on the couch. The young couple broke away hearing him enter.

 _"Don't you two have anything better to do_ he said walking towards the stairs.

 _"Fuck off, Eddy!"_ Sarah yelled at him from the edge of the couch.

 _"I'm telling Ed you two did it!"_ Eddy yelled back from half way down the stairs.

Hearing this made all the color from Sarah's face vanish.

 _"Brat."_ Eddy mumbled under his breath, opening the basement door and walking down the stairs to his room.

 _"Hey Monobrow, I'm back early from w..."_ Eddy jaw hit the floor when he saw the site before him.

His beloved friend was lying on the floor. What was on top of him was even more astonishing, a completely top less May Kanker looked at Eddy with horror in her eyes before jumping off of Ed and reaching for her shirt. Ed immediately got up to cover his girlfriend, and tried to explain himself.

 _"Eddy!"_

 _"What..."_

 _"I can explain!"_

 _"The..."_

 _"It's not what it looks like!"_

 _"Fuck..."_

 _"Ed!"_

 _"What!"_

 _"Why is she here!?"_

 _"I-"_

 _"Why is she naked!?"_

 _"She-"_

 _"What were you doing!?"_

 _We-"_

 _"Why is your dick hard?!"_

 _"You know why."_

Eddy slammed Ed's door behind him, and tried to calm down. He sat down on Ed's bed and waited for May to get dressed, the he spoke.

 _"Okay...when."_

 _"Like, a few days ago."_

 _"What."_

 _"We're dating."_

 _"Where."_

 _"Just here so far."_

 _"How."_

 _"Long story, but it involves comic books and gaming."_

 _"Whyyyyyyy"_ Eddy said, tossing himself back on Ed's bed.

 _"Eddy..."_ May said, looking from behind Ed.

Eddy looked at her.

 _"I don't mean to intrude or anything...but I can explain everything if you want..."_ May said, feeling as though she crossed some line.

 _"...start talkin' "_ Eddy said, kicking his feet up.

 _"Well, ya see..._ As May proceeded to tell Eddy the entire story, he began to calm down and understand.

 _"Ugh..."_

Ed and May waited patiently for Eddy to absorb it all.

 _'Taking something like this in all at one time took me forever'_ Ed thought, _' It's gonna take a while fo-'_

 _"Alright, I get it."_ Ed's thoughts were stopped short by Eddy's comment.

 _"So you two are fucking? Guess I can't blame ya."_

 _"We'll, it's not really as simple as that."_ Ed said, grabbing May's hand and locking them into a laced finger hold.

 _"Hmmmm..."_ Eddy said, scratching his chin.

 _"Alright, if you two are goin at it, then I'm next."_

EdMay stared blankly in unison.

 _"No, ya nimrods, not like that. I mean it's my turn to get a girl._ Eddy got up from the bed.

 _"Alright you lovebirds, we're off to find me the lucky Dame that'll have the pleasure of dating me. To the mall!"_

 ** _-To Be Continued-_**

 **Authors notes: I'm stopping this chapter short for the sole purpose of lack of time, school, job, plus writing an essay for this college scholarship I'm applying for is taking all my time. But don't worry, within 1 or 2 weeks I'll be back to writing new chapters at least three times a week. Til next time guys, stay weird.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_-4:40 p.m.-_**

 ** _-The Mall-_**

 _"Fuck!" Eddy yelled, kicking over a trash can._

After 2 hours of swinging and missing at every girl he came across at the mall, he had given up. Now he was pacing back and forth outside the girls bathroom, waiting for May. Ed was leaning against a wall, watch Eddy mumbled under his breath.

While they were at the mall, Ed noticed something, something he'd never even given thought to.

Girls like him.

Upon arriving at the mall, Ed was greeted by 3 girls staring him up and down, to which they were greeted my May's middle finger. Throughout the day, Ed was given the similar treatment by almost all of the girls he had crossed paths with, many of which were ones that had just turned Eddy down.

 _"Lummox."_

 _"Yeah, Eddy?"_

 _"Fuck you."_

 _"Okay, Eddy."_

Even Ed knew an apology wouldn't help him this time, but thankfully, before anything could get anymore awkward, May had returned from the bathroom, reclaiming her place beside her man.

At the same time, Eddy decided he'd had enough of the mall.

Walking thru the exit, Ed looked forward and noticed a certain scarlet haired figure walking toward them, her eyes glued to her phone. Ed' s instincts kicked in as his arm instantly shoved May into the nearby bushes.

 _"What the f-"_ now lying in bushes, May was ready to scold Ed for what he had done, til she herself took notice of what was approaching and decided to stay where she was.

 _"As if today couldn't have gone any worse."_ Eddy said, as Lee Kanker looked up from her phone and noticed the two Eds.

 _"Well well, Short Stuff finally decided to come home._ She said in her usual mocking tone.

 _"Yeah yeah, the man's back in town. Now if you'll excuse us, I got women to please._

Lee leaned on way to close and rested her hand on Eddy' s crotch.

 _"Why dontcha start with this one?"_ she whispered into his ear.

Eddy's face turned a dark shade of red as a trickle of blood ran from his nose. Despite how he talks, Eddy had never gotten physical with a girl(at least not voluntarily).

 _"Awe, calm down half pint, you ain't ready for a girl like me._ She said as she backed away.

 _"Come find me when you think_ _you are."_ Lee said while walking past them, following a slap on Eddy's ass.

Before entering the Mall, Lee stopped for a second.

 _"May, don't stay in those bushes too long, you'll get a rash."_

 ** _-6:00 p.m.-_**

 ** _-Eddy's house-_**

Eddy and Ed planned on having a sleep over, but first Eddy needed a good, long shower.

 _"Man, what a day."_ Eddy said, stripping naked and entering the shower.

 **I imagine you all know what he'll be doing in there.**

 ** _-Eds house-_**

Ed and May were continuing there never ending Smash Bros tournament.

 _"You okay with this?"_ Ed said, not stopping the game.

 _"Lee knowing?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I'm kinda relieved actually, now both my sisters know where I am."_

 _"Cool."_

 _"Whelp. Bout time I put you down."_ May exclaimed before hitting Ed's Ganondorf with a Star Punch.

 _"Shit."_

 _"You know the usual wager."_ May said with a smirk.

 _"Yeah, I do."_ Ed got up and dug threw May' s bag.

Several minutes of digging and stripping later, Ed's side of the bet was held up.

The bet? To see who could beat the other 3 rounds in a row.

The wager? The loser had to wear whatever the winner chose for them to wear.

And so Ed stood before May, wearing a way too small gray t-shirt, extremely tight red shorts, and to top it all off, mlp ankle socks.

He was ready to **fucking** die.

May's overzealous laughter only added to Ed's humiliation as his face turned ad red as his shorts.

 _"Awe, come on big guy, you look go-"_

 _"I look like a trap."_

Realizing this was true caused May to erupt with even more laughter, but she'd decided enough was enough.

Waving her hand back and forth, signaling Ed can stop now, he didn't hesitate.

He immediately took in a deep breath, dropped his head down, and flexed.

The sudden expansion of his muscles was more than enough for the short and t-shirt to tear right off.

Seeing the shreds of her clothes fall off Ed's body and hit the floor was enough to put May in heat.

She instantly got up and threw herself at Ed.

Ed's instincts kicked in as her caught her easily, holding her up by her ass and fully accepting her tongue being forcefully pushed down his throat. The two remained like this for some time, 10 minutes to be exact. Knowing Eddy was gonna come thru that door soon enough, Ed didn't care. He let May down and led her over to his bed where he positioned her on her hands and feet before pulling her gym shorts down to reveal no panties. Ed's task was set, make May cum. And he was gonna accomplish it. Gripping her ass by both cheeks, Ed lightly licked around the lips of her womanhood a while before burrying his tongue as deep inside of her as he could go, lapping to and fro. The likes of which caused a volcano of pleasure to shoot thru May's body, she groped her breast with one hand, using to the other to hold on tightly to the sheets of the bed.

Ed began to add more to the mix and began toying with her clitoris with his fingers. Now May was in absolute heaven, it took buy only 3 minutes of this before the walls of her pussy began to tighten, as an orgasm shit thru her body. Ed, feeling quite proud of himself, let her womanly juices flow down his chin all over his body. With one last smack on May's ass, he got up and dried himself on with the remains of the shorts he had on.

Her legs still shaking to some degree, May got up from her now drenched spot, changing her shorts for a pair of black panties and white sweatpants.

After fully recovered, the two young lovers sat back in the original positions, and waited patiently for Eddy to arrive. Which did not take long, in fact it's almost as if as soon as they sat down, there was a knock on Ed's door.

 _"Eddy!"_ Ed said, getting up to greet his friend.

Just as Ed was beginning to get up, he was pulled back down buy the shoulder.

May leaned in close to Ed's face, and with a kiss on the cheek she whispered.

 _"Tomorrow, I'll return the favor."_

 ** _END._**

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whelp. I'm back. Finished all the personal stuff I had to do, so along with this chapter, prepare for about 2 or 3 more in the following week. Stay weird guys._**


	11. Chapter 11

**-5:50 p.m.-**

 **-Eddy's house-**

 _"Ah yeah, good shower."_ Eddy sighed as he dried off his hair.

 _"Guess now's a better time than any to head over to Ed's."_ he said as he dawned his sleep over attire.

A red tank top underneath a black, tight fit long sleeve.

White gym pants, along with red sneakers.

And his own personal coup d'etat, his signature chain wallet hanging from his side.

 _"Okay, wallet, phone, comb, controller, soda, chips. Looks like I'm set._ he said before throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

 ** _-6:00 p.m.-_**

Eddy had arrived at Ed's house, not that it was that far, and found himself once again trolling down the basement stairs toward Ed's room.

 _"Pretty sturdy stairs, how the hell'd they manage to tear em down."_ Eddy said to himself, remembering a childhood memory as he reached for Ed's door.

Stopping in his tracks, Eddy remembered what happened last time he opened Ed's door unannounced. Deciding to play things differently this time, Eddy cracked the purple colored open ever so slightly to reveal his beloved friend, clad entirely in female clothes that were way to small for him.

He was speechless, his vision couldn't be broken from the sight that beheld him as his jaw hung open. The sight itself was so much of s shock to Eddy that all other senses quit working for a few seconds. When they came back to, his hearing had revealed May Kanker, laughing to the point of suffocation. Finally coming to peace with the situation in front of him, Eddy began to chuckle under his breath as well. When May's laughter stopped, so did Eddy's, and when she said something that he didn't quite hear, he realized what he had walked into. Eddy watching in slight fear and slight pride as the shreds of Ed's clothes dropped from his muscle bound body. He watched as May walked up to Ed, he knew what was about to happen, so he quickly but quietly closed Ed's door back shut, choosing to listen and wait out the situation.

The next 45 minutes of Eddy's life was filled with nothing but hardcore making out sounds alongside the thunder of May's moans and vibration on Ed's bed.

When these sounds finally stopped, Eddy got up from sitting on the floor and once again cracked Ed's door open to find Ed drying his soaked body with the form clothes he had previously worn.

Once he saw they were fully clothed and has recollected themselves, Eddy knocked on Ed's door.

After a few seconds, Ed snatched open his door and gripped Eddy in a hug.

Between breaths, Eddy managed to speak.

 _"Ed, We just saw each other 2 hours ago."_

Ed answered only with laughter.

Once the death grip was over, Eddy reached in his bag to unveil his Wii U pro controller.

 _"No wasting time, let's get down to business. While I was gone, I practiced like a mad dog. Let's rock."_

No more words were necessary, Eddy had initiated war.

His Captain Falcon vs Ed's Charizard.

 ** _-1 hour of nonstop sm4sh later.-_**

 **Final Scores**

 **Eddy- 9 wins**

 **Ed- 26 wins**

May sat quietly on Ed's bed and watched Eddy handle his loss with swearing and throwing things and couldn't help but be reminded of Lee, as she handles losing to her the same way.

She let out a little laugh.

Completely forgetting she was there, Eddy was startled at first but then had an idea.

 _"Oh I see. May, you and me. 1v1."_

Immediately getting what Eddy was hinting at, May let out more laughter.

 _"Oh no, you ain't ready for me."_

Hearing herself say this, May was reminded by what Lee had said to Eddy earlier in the day, and got the sudden urge to check her phone. Just as she expected, during her activities with Ed, Marie had sent May a text.

 ** _~Lee's got take out~_**

May looked up from her phone to find Ed and Eddy had returned to their game.

She reached forward, placing her hands on Ed's shoulders, pulling him in close again and whispering.

 _"I gotta go, I'll be back later."_ and within 2 minutes, they had said there goodbyes and she was on her way home.

 _"Crud, she managed to weasel her way out of our match."_

 _"You know she's better than me, right?"_

 **-May walking home.-**

Hips swaying to and fro, fully satisfied, love in her heart, May whistled a tune as she made her home. Every now and then she couldn't help but giggle to herself, after so many years, she'd gotten her dream guy. Now all she needed to do was be his dream girl, something she figured wouldn't be that hard a task.

Letting her thoughts floor herself, it didn't take May long to reach her trailer.

May smiled to the point of her eyes closing as she entered her trailer, and when the opened, all of her joy was left at the doorstep.

The sight before May was not something most people would be ready for, let alone handle. Marie stared at May in horror, her one visible eye filled with regret as she sat on the couch, fully naked.

Below her was the neighborhood jock, Kevin.

They both stared at May for a short while before rushing to get there clothes. May immediately jumped back outside, slamming the door behind her.

Her back against their screen door, May shared Ed's previous problem, she couldn't piece it all together right away.

 _'Marie's with Edd...isn't she?"_

Before May could finish her thought, the door she was against began to push forward, revealing a now fully dressed. Not one word left his mouth, only a quiet scoff as he mounted his motorcycle and drove off.

Still frozen, May just stared off, not noticing that Marie had pulled her into there trailer.

Coming back to, May began to listen to her words.

 _"Okay May, listen. This isn't as harsh as it looks."_

 _"...okay."_

 _"I don't like him or anything, but with Double D gone for so long, I got a little lonely, and he-_ _"_

 _"Okay."_

 _"what?"_

 _"It's okay, I get it."_

 _"y-you do?"_

 _"Yeah, when's Lee get here?"_

Marie stared at her sister with confusion for a moment before she answered.

 _"In about an hour."_

 _"Okay."_ May said, heading towards the stairs.

Just as she got to them, she turned towards Marie, who was still staring at her, and with the return of her "chilled" look, she uttered but one phrase.

 _"Marie, he was always the sweet one."_

And just like that, she vanished up the stairs, leaving Marie in a state of deep thought.

 ** _END._**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Gotta love those PLOT twists, huh? Reading so many stories about Marie being the only good Kanker, I figured why not make her the bad one? Forewarning, next chapter I nod towards EddyLee. Stay weird guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**-7:00 a.m.-**

 **-Kankers'** **House-**

 _*yaaawwwwnnnn*_

May groaned and stretched her arms out as she woke, she had planned a whole day of kicking Ed's ass in video games and maybe a little vice versa in bed later, not a bad way to spend a Saturday.

She threw on and outfit and walker out her door.

 _"Seeya Mom!_ May shouted at the door to their mother's room, only to be greeted by a $20 bill being slid to her from beneath the door.

 _"Awe sweet, thanks mom!"_ May exclaimed before going down the stairs.

Upon reaching the living room, May once again found that Lee was gone, last night she appeared out of the blue, dropped off some Chinese takeout, and left again. Lord knows where she goes all the time.

Another thing May found was Marie sitting on the carpet, typing on her laptop. Behind her was Kevin, stretched out on their couch, looking disturbingly satisfied.

 _'I'll leave that alone for now.'_ she thought to herself before leaving without a word.

Hearing the door close, Marie looked up from her laptop and noticed May had left. Remembering their all too short conversation from yesterday, Marie dropped her head. Looking up at Kevin, she couldn't help but bring something up.

 _"Hey..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Ya know we shouldn't be doing this right?_

 _"We kinda already did it."_

 _"You know what I mean."_

Kevin got up from his seat and wrapped Marie in a hug from behind.

And with a kiss on the ear, he whispered.

 _"Hey, it's Double Dweeb's fault for leaving a girl as hot as you behind for some dumb shit like college. I'm only reaping the assets. A girls gotta b-"_

Kevin's seductive allure was only greeted by Marie's elbow slamming into his stomach.

Almost vomiting, Kevin threw himself away from Marie, covering his mouth.

 _"What the hell, girl?"_ he said, recollecting himself.

 _" **Don't** call him that." _she said, her one visible eye full of hate

 _"Okay, geez."_ he replied, still holding his stomach.

Reclaiming his place, his chest pressed against, Kevin cupped Marie's breasts.

 _"Ya know hotstuff, that look you gave me got me hard again."_

Marie could feel that he wasn't lying, she felt all 9 inches of him on her lower back.

 _"Why can't I resist you..."_ Marie said before removing her tank top.

 **-7:20 a.m.-**

 **-Ed's** **Room-**

May entered Ed's room, not bothering to knock, revealing Ed, still out cold from what looks to have been a long night gaming.

His mouth hung wide open, pumping oxygen in and out as his snores bellowed though.

Checking her surroundings, May found Eddy was nowhere to be found.

Realizing this was an opportunity, May decided to take it.

Ed, who was sleeping on the floor with his pillow clutched in his hands, didn't notice when May pulled down his pants along with his boxers, only to reveal her new favorite play thing.

 _"I swear you get bigger everytime I see ya, lover."_ May whispered before giving his dick a long lick from bottom to top.

This was enough to make Ed whimper slightly in his sleep, much to May's delight.

 _"Like that? you'll love this."_ May gripped the lower part of Ed's dick, taking his balls into her mouth, toying with them as her toungu flowed back and forth.

Ed unconsciously gripped the carpet underneath him, noticing this, May decided to stop teasing.

And with a few kisses to the tip, May began to take inch after inch of Ed's dick into her mouth, moaning as she got to reached the bottom.

 _'So much for these panties.'_ she thought to herself, soaking wet.

May slowly came up, only to lower her head back down. As he head bobbed up and down, she felt the pressure in Ed's balls begin to bulid up.

And with one last deepthroat on his member, he began to shoot stream after stream of cum into May's mouth.

 **-I'm gonna skip the detail of this part-**

 _"H-huh?"_ Eds eyes began to blink open.

 _"Eddy? I had the best fucking dream."_

 _"Okay 1. I'm not Eddy, 2. that wasn't a dream, and 3. thank you."_

It took Ed a few seconds to fully absorb what May had just said, and even shorter to realize his pants were missing and that he was strangely satisfied.

 _"O-oh...OH!"_ he exclaimed, giving his forehead a smack.

 _"Mhm."_ May said with a smile.

Now fully awake, Ed looked at May's face, and took notice of the dried tears in her eyes.

His good mood immediately faded.

May noticed he had gotten the wrong idea and decided to explain.

 _"No no no, it's because I deepthroated you."_

 _"...that doesn't make me feel better at all."_

 _"Awe..."_ May said before extending her arms.

Ed embraced her in a hug.

Not long after this hug, May whispered in his ear.

 _"We ain't done yet."_ gripping his half erect member

 **-Elsewhere-**

 _"This better be the place mom was talking about"_ Eddy said, staring at the letters on the building that stood before him.

 **PEACH CREEK GYM.**

 **End.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** **: I have absolutely no excuse, I got careless and up and forgot I was writing a story, I promise I'll make up for it. Oh, and I was going thru my reviews and saw a lot of people don't like the nsfw parts of my stories, I won't beat around the bush, NEVER be afraid to give me feedback guys, anyway I can make this story better, I will.**

 **Stay weird guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**-7:30 a.m.-**

 **-Peach Creek Gym-**

After several minutes of mental preparation, Eddy found himself walking through the doors of Peach Creek Gym, hoping to tone up his body for the upcoming beach trips he and the other Eds would be taking as soon as Ed gets back.

One of his fears about entering the gym was people staring at him. Despite having plenty of muscle, after spending several weeks eating nothing but carnival food, his love handles had become noticably chunky.

To his surprise, the gym was completely empty. He only heard a faint sound of cheering coming from a door that he could only guess lead to downstairs.

He was right, after walking down the stairs he found at least 30 people surrounding a boxing ring.

 _'This place just got a whole lot better.'_ he thought to himself.

 _'Man, I can't wait to knock some sap's head off his shoulders.'_

Upon getting closer, Eddy spotted a familiar face, and she spotted him as well.

 _"Hey Nazz."_

 _"EDDY!!!"_ Nazz shouted before gripping him in a hug.

 _"When did you get back?"_

 _"Couple days ago, how've ya been dollface?"_

Nazz smirked, over the years, she had grown accustomed to Eddy's flirting.

Her smile quickly faded thoughmuch to Eddy's dismay.

 _"That bad,huh?"_

 _"I'll tell ya later, right now, you gotta see this."_ Nazz said, pointing to the ring.

After shoving a few people to the side, Eddy found a fighter wearing a dark blue tank tap along with a pair of light blue boxing shorts.

Another thing he had noticed about this fighter was that he was tearing into his opponent, pounding him with punch after punch as he was against the ropes. With the amount of blood on the ring, this had been going on for a while.

Eddy watched in childish amazement as the boxer he could only refer to as "Blue" rocked his opponent back and forth, each blow causing more blood from his nose and mouth.

Several more minutes of this and things would have gotten even uglier than they already were, and the referee noticed, crossing his arms to signal the end of the match. Blue's fist came to a hault just before his opponents face, stopping the punch that could've easily put him into a coma.

Realizing his suffering was over, the man fell to the ground at Blue's feet.

Through all of the incoherent screaming of cheers, Eddy saw the fighter exit the ring without a word.

Thinking all these people would surround Blue with compliments, he was surprised to see no everyone go back upstairs and on with their business. In fact, it seemed like they were purposely avoiding Blue.

 _"What I tell ya?_ Nazz said, punching Eddy in his arm.

 _"No foolin, that guy was awesome. I'm gonna go see if he can give me some workout pointers."_ Eddy said before hurrying upstairs.

Nazz was stuck in a blank stair for a few moments.

 _"He?..."_

Eddy looked around the gym and found Blue pounding away at a heavy bag similar to how he was previously.

Ever so slowly, he reached out his hand and tapped Blue on the shoulder, only to be met with a jab to the face. Years of beatings had honed Eddy's reflexes, catching the punch with ease. The sound of Blue's fist smacking Eddy's fist was enough to hault the entire gym. Looking around at all the staring faces, Eddy thought he had attracted some unwanted attention.

 _"You guys want somethin to **really** stare at!" _Blue yelled, causing the gym rats to go on with their business.

 _'Oh shit, I know that voice...'_ Eddy thought, letting go of Blue's fist and turning slowly.

Nodding his head a bit, Blue untied his protective head gear to reavel lock after lock of fiery red hair. Flashing a quick smirk to reveal a capped toothed, Eddy realized he was standing in the presence of Lee Kanker.

The gym floor shook quite a bit with the impact of Eddy's jaw slamming against it.

 _"Flattery will getcha everywhere."_ Lee said, shaking the sweat out of her hair.

 _"Hey, what're you doing here!?"_

 _"Hopefully the same thing you're doing here hotstuff, tryin to get hotter."_

 _"Y-yeah, but...you were kickin ass earlier."_

 _"Awe, didya see my sparring match?"_

 _"Sparring my ass, you wipe the floor with that guy."_

 _"Yeah, so tell me, whatcha doin here."_

 _"Nice answer."_

 ** _-11:00 a.m.-_**

 ** _-Gym entrance-_**

After an entire morning of working out, along with some boxing lessons, Eddy and Lee's routines were complete, as they headed home.

 _"Gotta admit, I like that anger in you shorty"_ Lee said, throwing Eddy a towel.

 _"Yeah well, pent up rage and stuff."_

Eddy said, wiping the sweat off his face.

Unconsciously, the two teenagers began walking home together. They discussed what they had been doing during summer and future plans for the beach.

 _"Yeah, once I_ _get my bod back to 100%, all the babes will want a piece."_ Eddy bragged, striking a pose.

 _"Oh I'm sure."_ Lee added, draining the sweat from her hair.

 _"Oh yeah, about that."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"When I left, your hair wasn't that red."_

 _"So you noticed, I dyed it."_

 _"Why?"_ Eddy questioned, he'd never admit it, but he liked her orange hair.

 _"I kept getting blood in it, only made sense to just dye it that way."_

 _'This dame just keeps getting hotter.'_ he thought.

 _"Whelp, this is my stop."_ Lee said, realizing they had reached the entrance to **The Park n Flush** trailer park.

 _"Oh...yeah."_

 _"Now Eddy, you aren't gonna let a helpless damsel wonder thru a trailer park all alone are ya?"_ Lee asked, twirling her hair.

 _"Helpless my ass, the way you layed that guy ou-"_

 _"O-of course not, right this way madam."_ Eddy said, leading her.

Not long after, they had reached her home.

 _"Here ya go, I'll see ya aro-"_

Eddy was taken back by Lee grabbing him by his shoulders and pinning him against the wall of her trailer. She then lean in close enough to feel his breath against her neck, she felt his heart pound against her breasts. She also felt something else, something much lower.

She grabbed hold of Eddy's erection through his pants in a tight grip, enough to make Eddy clutch the sides of his pants. She leaned in next to his ear, and with a light kiss on his earlobe, she whispered

 _'Whaddya say hotstuff? Think you're ready for me?'_

The situation she had put him in had taken Eddy's breath away. He could only answer her by gulping in a hard swallow.

 _"Hehehe, didn't think so."_ Lee giggled before releasing her grip on "him" and walking up the steps of her entrance.

Eddy could only stare.

 _"Don't worry shortstop, you will be."_

Lee disappeared behind her screen door, but not without caressing her ass, she couldn't help but tease him one last time.

Lee walked into her living room to find Marie, sound asleep, naked, beside an also sleeping Kevin.

 _"Of course."_ She said to herself, walking up to her room.

Lee entered her room and layed her gyn equipment on her desk. Looking out her window, she found a still paralyzed Eddy. Giggling again, Lee opened the drawer to her desk and pulled out a pen along with some paper.

Meanwhile, Eddy had to regain composure. His one and only experience with girls aside from being terrorized as a child was a few weeks ago when his brother let him try alcohol and he ended up making out with some chick with purple hair. Having little memory of the hole thing, Eddy was practpractically on training wheels about girls.

Eventually regaining his composure, he began to walk home. He only walked a few steps before being hit in the back of the head with a light object.

Turning around, Eddy looked up to find Lee, this only lasted a moment, as she quickly closed her window.

Eddy found that the object thrown at him was a crumbled piece of paper.

Upon further inspection, he found that the paper had a note written on it in red in

 ** _Meet me at the gym tonight. 8 p.m._**

 ** _Don't be late._**

 ** _\--L.Kanker_**

Eddy's recrumbled that note, jamming it in his pocket.

 _"Careful, I won't freeze up next time."_ he said to himself, a strange sense of confidence within him.

He then began to make his way home, cooly eager to share his morning with his friend.

 **MEANWHILE**

The old springs on Ed's bed were being put to the test, as every pound from May's hips rocked the bed. She and Ed had spent their entire morning in temporary heat, now Ed lie on his back, happily enjoying the sight before him.

May's head was tossed back, her body bouncing up and down on Ed's. Her c-cup breasts bounced out of tune with her body, much to Ed's delight. She was in pure ectasy, long sense losing her sense of reality, her hips seem to move on their own. The sound of her ass pounding against Ed's legs filled his room, each one bringing both of them closer to climax. Instinctively, May began to ride Ed's dick harder and faster, her ass jiggling with every impact. That was all he could take, Ed tapped on her thigh, their signal that he was about to finish. May, still in ectasy and reaching climax herself, completely ignored Ed's signal, if anything, she began to speed up.

Ed didn't have a choice, she wasn't on the pill and they don't use condoms, he had no choice but to bite the inside of his cheek and endure it, as May slammed down on him with much more vigor.

Ed's instincts kicked in, leaning forward, he took on her breast in hand, flicking her nipple. Taking the other in his mouth, he began doing the same with his tongue. This mixture of pleasure was too much for May to handled, as she bucked down one last time, an orgasm ripping thru, covering Ed's lower body in wetness. She had little time to cope however, as Ed immediately lifted her off of him and onto his bed, lying her on his back. He gripped his dick and began stroking, not only 2 strokes of this and Ed's climax began, in turn covering May's breasts and stomach with cum. Completely spent, the lovers once again found themselves beside one another panting profusely.

 _"Wanna...go...somewhere?"_ May asked, inbetween pants.

 _"Hell...yeah."_ Ed answered

 _"I'll ask Eddy if theres...anything going on."_

 _"Hell yeah."_

All finished of their morning affairs, Ed and May got up and redawned their clothes.

As if on cue, there was a knock on Ed's window, not long after, Eddy found himself inside, his hair slicked back.

Ed recognized that grin all too well, holding out his hand. Expecting a phone number, he was surprised to see a letter, after reading it, he realized why this grin was particularly bigger than all the rest.

 _"What I tell ya? Eddy's the man?"_ Eddy said, his fiat on his hips.

 ** _END._**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Only a few more chapters of Edmay to go before I start Eddylee, hope you guys are as excited as I am. One more thing, how do you guys feel about the whole Marie thing? Does it ruin the story? Make it more interesting? Provide a great setup for Mariedd? I'm all ears. Stay weird guys.**


	14. Chaper 14

**_-7:45 p.m.-_**

 ** _-Ed's house-_**

Freshly showered, teeth brushed, condom packed neatly in his jacket pocket, Eddy was ready for his date with Lee. At least he thought it was a date, the note never specified what they'd be doing once he got there. Nevertheless, he was ready.

He and the Cul-de-sac's newest couple sat in Ed's living room, he and May had fully prepped Eddy for his "date".

 _"Alright alright, how do I looked?"_ Eddy asked, striking a pose.

Eddy's outfit was composed of a black pair of gym shorts along with a white buttoned shirt and a brown leisure jacket, also his trademark chain wallet hanging from his pants.

Ed and May looked up and down Eddy before nodding in agreement and clapping, they had to admitt, he looked good.

 _"Eddy?"_ Ed said, stopping his clapping.

 _"Yes, lummox?_ Eddy answered, still posing

 _"You'll be late."_ _"Shit!"_ Eddy shouted before running outside.

Alone again, May couldn't help but wrap Ed into a hug and a long kiss. Once the kiss was over, the couple pressed their foreheads together.

 _"When should we tell him?"_ May asked.

 _"Just as soon as he seals the deal with Lee."_

 _"So tomorrow then?"_

 _"Think he'll do it by then?"_

 _"Oh yeah, Lee's wanted him since day 1."_

 _"Then tomorrow it is then."_ he saidbefore giving his girlfriend another kiss.

Believe it or not, gaming and fucking weren't the only thing these do did. Behind the scenes, unannounced to every one excepr Ed's parents, Ed and May were planning on living together, officially.

They had picked out their own apartment just on the outside of Peach Creek City Limits.

It was about an hour away, rent was $450 a month but Ed's parents had agreed to pay for the first 3 months while Ed looked for a job. Lease signed, all that was left to do was **move in** , something they both agreed to do as soon as they were ready.

Eddy was still sprinting towards the trailer park, wanting to be dead more than late. Turning a corner, Eddy smashed directly into a passing man, knocking him on the ground, spilling the soda he was drinking.

 _"Watch it, jackass!"_ Eddy shouted, not stopping in the slightest.

Dressed in a brown hoodie, the hood dawned, Eddy didn't get a look at his face, and he didnt get a look at Eddy's.

Brushing himself off, the man tucked his hands into his pockets and walked on.

Back at Ed's house, he and May had aligned themselves on the couch, watching tv.

Their relaxation was short lived however, it wasnt long before a knock came on Ed's door.

 _"Who the hell..."_ they said in unison.

Opening the door to reveal the same man Eddy had previously ran into, Ed found the stranger was wiping a dark stain of us his jacket with extreme force. Enough force, in fact, that Ed immediately recognized the stain removal technique, as his eyes began to widen.

 _"Dou..."_

May, beginning to realize what happening, back away slowly.

 _"Just a moment Ed, I assumed Eddy was in such a rush to greet **me** , so I chose not to remove myself from his path. Which I paid the price dearly for."_

 _"Double D!!!!!!!"_ Ed screamed, bum rushing Eddward into his yard.

Oddly enough, the entire Cul-de-sac caught wind of Ed's bellow. One by one, they exited their homes to greet the last edition to the trio.

It didn't take long for the whole gang to be back together, minus Eddy and Kevin.

 _"One D not enough Edboy! Rolf is overjoyed to see your travels have not affected your lung capacity!"_

 _"Th-thanks...Rol...-_ Double D said inbetween breaths, as Ed's bear hug was still in progress.

 _"Get offa him already, will ya Ed?"_ Sarah demanded, stomping her foot.

Finally deciding to let loose, the two Eds got a chance to dust themselves off. The Cul-de-sac kids were free to continue their greetings.

 _"Nice to see you again, dude."_ Nazz said with a punch in the arm, slightly blushing.

 _"As to you, Nazz."_

 _"Double D! I did just like you said! I enrolled in Art School!_ Johnny stated, feeling quite proud of himself.

 _"That's great news! I'm sure you'll do great."_

 _"Hey man, nice to see you're not dead."_ Jimmy stated with a fist bump.

 _"Thank you, nice to see you've mellowed out yourself."_

 _"Hiya Double D! I'm glad you're back. Now maybe Ed and his horny girlfriend can get out of the house more. Or at the very least stop fucking so much. Did you know it took almost 3 day days for them to **actually** fuck? Weird right? Did you..."_

Jimmy was forced to pick Sarah up and carry her back into her house.

Ed's face became one of concern.

 _"No need for such an expression Ed, I already knew."_

 _"Wait, you-"_

 _"WE **ALL** KNEW." _the teens said in unison before returning to their homes.

Ed and May were both dumbfounded on how everyone found out their deepest secret.

They got their answer when Nazz stopped just before entering her home and turned.

 _"She moans like a pornstar, dude."_ and just like that, she disappeared.

Ed and Mays' faces turned deep red, only to be halted by Double D's hands on each of their shoulders.

 _"Stop those faces, now's a time for celebration."_ Double D said with his usual naviety.

 _"He's got a point Ed, 18 years and now the Eds and Kankers are finally together._ May said, bringing Ed into a kiss.

 _"You guys wanna go see Marie?"_ Ed asked, a statement which made May's heart drop down to her feet.

 _"I would love that, but you'll have to give me a moment or so to change. I'll be back shortly."_ Double D yelled before scurrying to his home.

 _"Ed, go change."_ May said frantically.

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You can't go see Marie dressed like **that**."_

 _"Why would I-"_

 _"Ed!"_

 _"Okay, alright."_ Ed agreed, heading into his own home from the back entrance.

As soon as she knew he was gone, May ran over to Nazz and Kevin's house. Quickly knocking heavily on their door, it didn't take long before she got an answer.

In the middle of dawning her sleeping clothes, Nazz answered.

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Nazz,wher-"_

Only answering by opening her door wider to reveal a sleeping Kevin, layed across their couch.

 _"Oh..."_

 _"He sleeps most of the day, he doesn't go over to the trailer park til early in the morning."_

 _"Oh, okayyyyyyyyy wait you know?"_

 _"Know what?"_

 _"That he goes to the trailer park?"_

 _"Yeah, he's helping a friend of his fix his mustang."_

It didn't take much for May to notice the disbelief in Nazz's eyes.

 _"Nazz..."_

 _"I know, May."_

 _"Hey, can we, like, talk later?"_

 _"Hehe sure, dude."_

Just as the neighborhood blondes began to share a laugh, Double D and Ed exited their homes.

Joing the girls on the porch, they got a chance to judge their outfits.

First, Ed, who decided to take things back to the classics. Dawning his trademark jacket, along with a black Batman shirt underneath. Ending it off with a black pair of Evil Tim logo jeans.

 _"Ooh, Goth Ed, I like."_ Nazz replied.

 _"I'm gonna like taking it off."_ May added, resulting in blushing from Ed.

 _"Your turn, Double Dude."_

Double D traded in his stained coat for a white Einstein T-shirt, also adding a blue pair of shorts and white kneesocks.

Although still ever so thin, it was obvious that Double D had toned up, something Nazz took notice of.

 _"Looking good."_ May said.

 _"Ditto..."_ Nazz stuttered, turning bright pink.

With a farewell to Nazz, they were on their way.

 ** _-8:15 p.m.-_**

 ** _-sidewalk-_**

 _"Double D, whatcha been up to?"_ Ed asked, eager to learn of his friends adventure.

 _"Many things, Ed. I'll tell you as soon as our trio is reunited."_

 _"Aw..."_

 _"Ooooh I can't wait to see my lovely Marie once more. I ache to return to her loving embrace."_ Edd began monologuing about his time with Marie, much to Ed's delight.

At every mention of Marie's name, May's anxiety levels began to increase.

 _'I should tell him.'_

 _'No, I shouldn't.'_

 _'Yes!'_

 _'No!'_

 _'But he has I right to know.'_

 _'But Marie's my sister.'_

 _'I wonder what Lee and Eddy are doing.'_

 _"May."_

 _'I wonder if Eddy knows she's not a virgin.'_

 _"May!"_

 _'I wonder if those 2 would agree to a fourso-'_

 _"MAY!!!"_ the two Eds shouted in unison.

 _"Huh!?"_ she answered, breaking freefree of her daze.

 _"We're here."_ Ed replied, pointing at Double D, who was standing at the porch of the Kanker house.

 _"Oh, OH! Wait no, I wanna do it."_ May said before shoving Edd from the door.

After a few knocks, they were answered by none other than Marie Kanker herself.

 _"May, why would you knock on yer own doooooooo..."_

It didn't take long for Marie to spot Double D standing directly behind May, and it took even less time for her to push pass her sister and give a loving tackle.

Ed grabbed May from behind in a loving embrace as the two watched Edd get smothered in an array of blue kiss marks.

Double D himself couldn't be happier, he clutched Marie as tight as he could whil she continued the attack.

After about 5 minutes of this, her kisses began to slow down, as her lipstick began to fade away. Stopping, she put her forehead against Edd's

 _"You came early."_

 _"Yes, a problem I seem to continually have trouble with, you see."_ Double D replied.

The reunited lovers stared deeply into each others eyes for quite some time before May interrupted.

 _"Alright you two, save some lovin for when we're **all** together."_

 _"All?"_ Double D asked, looking at May with slight confusion.

 _"Oh I didn't tell ya? Lee and Eddy hit it off."_

 _"That's wonderful!"_

 _"Yeah, we should go see them_ Ed added.

 _"Where are they?"_

 _"They're on a date."_

 _"Don't worry, I think I know where they are."_ Marie said with a smirk

 ** _END._**

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE: I can't even begin to come up with an excuse as to why this took so long. I recently moved into my dorm and haven't really had the time to write. But that'll change. On a side note, next chapter will be the last chapter of EdMay, next I start EddyLee._**

 ** _Stay weird guys._**


	15. Chapter 15

**-8:30 p.m.-**

- **sidewalk** -

The Cul_De_Sac's newly reunited couple walked their path shoulder to shoulder, Ed and May following not far behind.

Ed carried May on his back and watched as she played on her phone, every so often kissing and lightly biting on his ear.

In front of them, Edd had a hard time walking due the blue haired Kanker smothering him in kisses.

 _"Oh I've missed your touch so much Marie."_ _"Oh have you now?_ " Marie questioned, grabbing Edd's hand and placing it on her breast.

Double D could only answer with a nervous smirk and a giggle. Marie, being used to this type of reaction ate up every second of it, as she went back to smothering him.

 _"I think we're losing."_ said Ed.

" _Losing what?"_ May replied.

 _"I don't know how to put it. We're just losing."_ Ed said, pointing to Double D and Marie.

May looked up to see Double D groping her sister as they walked, and smiled at the sight of this.

 _"You're right, we'd better start fucking. Don't wanna get behind."_ she whispered in Ed's ear.

While it sounded ridiculous at first, Ed began contemporary the idea. His thoughts were stopped short by almost running into Double D.

 _"Would **this** be the place of question?"_ Edd asked.

 _"Yeah, they're hear alright."_ Marie added.

The four teenagers found themselves standing in front of Peach Creek Gym.

Hesitating at first, Marie opened the door to the gym, letting the others in behind her. The first thing the group noticed was an awkward silence, followed by the realization that they were alone.

 _"So uh... shouldn't there be someone to great us by now?_ Marie asked.

 _"That's only for private gym's, but there should at least be people here."_ Ed added.

Marie was slightly taken back, having been corrected by someone she considered stupid. She quickly swallowed her pride and chimed in again.

 _"Well shit, now wh-"_

 _"Shhh."_ May interrupted.

 _"...did you just shush m-"_

 _"Shhhh!... you guys here that?"_

Listening carefully, the teens picked up on sounds coming from what have to have been downstairs.

smack...smack...thwomp!*

 _"Okay I'll bite, what the hell?"_ Marie asked.

 _"Sounds like a door being pummeled with a shovel."_ Edd added.

 _"Sounds like Mom and Dad's room late at night."_ said Ed.

a muffled *fuck!* was heard.

 _"Eddy."_ they all said in unison.

The overall source of the sound was found to be from a metal door in the back of the room.

The teens walked down the stairs and found a room filled with nothing but a single boxing ring, a certain Scarlett headed woman watching two fighters go at it.

 _"duck!... throw more right!... Jesus you're getting fucked!"_ Lee shouted several comands and the rather short fighter clad in an all red amateur boxing outfit.

Another fighter, dressed head to toe in black was pummeling Red into the corner. Black was considerably bigger than Red and the size difference was made clear. The four of them watched this for only about 45 seconds before a bell was sounded and Black stopped the onslaught.

Black walked out of the ring as Red slowly doubled over in the ring. Black removed his headgear and let his jet black hair unwind as he dried his head.

 _"Thanks for the spar, Duece."_ Lee said, throwing him an energy drink.

 _"No problem, but you owe me."_

 _"You bet."_

 _"I'm gonna jet before that shitstorm hits the fan."_ Duece said while pointing at Red before leaving.

Out the corner of her eye, Lee saw her sisters along with their perspective men at the door.

 _"Well well well, look at that. The third stooge makes an appearance."_

 _"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lee."_ Double D replied, slightly bowing his head.

 _"Ain't my man just so polite, Lee?"_ Marie said, wrapping her arm around Edd.

 _"Yeah, a real casonova. But we got a little temper tantrum on our hands._

Lee pointed to Red, who had just woken up and stepped out of the ring.

The teens watched as the short man angrily removed his headgear before throwing it on the ground. He then began stomping on it while yelling various curse words.

An idea sprung in Ed's head as he whispered to the group. They then began to form a wall, blocking Double D from Eddy's point of view.

 _"Uhm..Eddy?"_ Double D spoke from behind his friends.

 _"Goddamn cheating..."_

 _"Eddy."_

 _"I'll show that motherfucker. I'll fucking destroy him next time."_

 _"EDDY!"_ The teen shouted.

 _"What!!!"_ Eddy shouted back.

The teens broke the wall before Eddy and revealed the final piece in the protocol trio.

Eddy's testosterone was still lowering but after wiping some sweat from his eyes the image became clear.

 _"Sock-OOF!"_

Before he could even greet Double D, Ed had swept both his brothers from the ground in a long awaited bare hug. The lumberjack sized nerd then began spinning round and round with his friends, speaking in his old dopey voice.

 _"Knock, knock and hello! Blah, blah, and the other blah! The Eds are back together once more!"_

Marie and Lee were very used to Eds inhuman strength, but seeing him pick up two grown men like they were sheets of paper left the astonished. In unison, they both turned towards their sister.

 _"Oh yeah, he's strong._ May said with a smile and a wink.

Ed, still spinning, was now beginning to get dizzy and slowly began to come to a hault

 _"Ya done?"_ Eddy asking, lightly headbutting Ed.

Mistaking just how dizzy he was Eddy's headbutt made Ed stagger, as he began to fall forward.

 _"Eddy..."_

 _"Shit..."_

Edd and Eddy saw their flash before their eyes as the collided with the floor, their friends still dizzy body pinning them down.

 _"Ack! Marie! Marie help!"_ Double D managed to squeeze out of his lungs.

Quick to react, Marie took her boyfriend's head and started to pull, to no avail.

 _"Girls, you wanna gimme a hand here?"_

Lee emotionlessly looked towards Eddy, who only his hair was visible.

 _"Yeah why?"_ Lee said, tilting her head at May.

The Kanker Sisters came to find it took all of their effort and then some to even nudge Ed.

 _"Jesus Christ, May. How the hell do you keep fucking this guy?!"_ Marie asked, giving up.

 _"Trust me, it's more like he fucks me."_ May added, still trying to lift her man.

Luckily, Ed began to come to. Lifting his muscular body off his friends and dusting himself off. Ed then stared with a blank state, surprising his newly recomposed friends.

 _"Uhm...Ed?"_ Double D asked, snapping at him.

Ed blinked a few times before coming back to reality. He looked at his friends and gave an almost mirrored reaction from earlier.

 _"Knock, knock-"_

 _"NO!"_ all five teens shouted in unison.

 _"It's good to be united Ed, but please not again."_ Double D said, realigning his back.

All teens began busting out laughing, minus Ed, who was still confused.

 _'Again?'_ he thought to himself.

Eddy cracked his neck and yawned.

 _"Well, a good reunion can't be complete without food. Anyone want some grub? I'm buying"_ Eddy said while going towards him gym bag.

After removing his clothes from him bag, he turned around to see the teens alk staring at him, completely flabbergasted.

 _"Do you guys run a gas leak? What?"_

 _"You're... paying?"_ Marie and Edd said together.

 _"How hard did he hit you?"_ May added.

 _"What a man."_ Lee said, twisting her finger in her hair.

A toothy grin found itsway onto Eddy's face, and he acted as such.

 _"Yeah, money men like me don't go spending without reason. I'm sitting on plenty of saved up dough. So let's get some food."_ Eddy said, swinging his chain wallet.

 _"I'm game."_

 _"Me too."_

 _"Ditto."_

 _"Seconded."_

 _"You heard him Mr. Money bags. Go get changed so we can scram."_ Lee commanded, pointing at the male locker rooms upstairs.

 _"Ed, go with him. You too fancy."_ Lee commanded at the Eds.

 _"Awwee what?"_ said Marie, who began kissing Double D's bruises at some point.

 _"You heard her."_ May added after giving Ed a kiss on his forehead where Eddy struck him.

 _"I'll only be gone a moment darling."_ Double D added, slowly walking away, holding on to Marie's hand as long as he could before they separated.

Ed Edd n Eddy made their way upstairs, and just as they were out of hearing range, May and Marie went in close to their sisterwho was leaning against a wall.

 _"Sooooo..."_ May asked.

 _"Yeah. Sooo..."_

 _"So what?"_ Lee questioned, taking a stick of gum out of her pocket and placing it on her tongue.

 _"What we're y'all doing before boxing?"_ Marie added.

 _"Yeah, any hanky panky?"_

 _"This is all we've done."_ Lee said between chews.

The life in the Kanker Sister's eyes began to fade upon realizing what this meant.

 _"So, for the past who knows how long..."_ May said.

 _"...all we've done, is box, yes."_

 _"What a shitty date."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"The date, it was shitty."_ May concluded, not changing her answer.

 _"Date?"_

 _"Yeah, you and shortcake...wait, this **isn't** a date?"_ Maried said upon realization.

 _"I told him to meet me here to box, that's all."_

 _"That's not what the note said."_

 _"It didn't?...wait, oh shit it didn't. I must've forgotten to put that. My bad, I was in a rush."_ Lee said, nonchalantly chewing on her gum.

 _"Wow..."_

 _"What a kick in the nuts."_ Marie added.

 _"Did shortstack think this was a date?"_

 _"Well yeah...why wouldn't he?"_

 _"Ha, true. Well shit, looks like I gotta make it up him."_

 _"How?"_ the two said in unison.

 _"You'll see."_ Lee answer with a motion they could only guess was a wink.

 **-Upstairs-**

 _"And **that** boys is how you box like a man." _ Eddy said while changing.

 _"By getting the dog shit kicked out of you?_ Ed added, to which Double D chuckled.

 _"Hey! You only saw the end of the fight. I was rocking him in the first few."_

 _"I'm sure."_ said Double D.

 _"So where we gonna eat?"_

Ed and Edd looked at each other and then back to Eddy.

 _"Waffles"_ they said in perfect unison, nodding their heads in agreement.

 _"There's a waffle place downtown, lets book it."_ Eddy said as he finished dressing.

The Eds exited the locker room just in time to hear footsteps scrambling upstairs.

All 3 Kankers feel to the floor upon reaching the top of the stairs.

 _"Did someone say waffles?!"_ Kankers yelled.

 _"Yes, I am feeling quite peckish."_ Double D said, helping Marie up off the ground.

 _"Huh, didn't take you for a waffle-guy, gappy."_ Lee added while brushing herself off.

 _"Yeah, took you for more of a caviar slut."_ said May.

 _"I'll take that as as much of a compliment as I can._ _But I don't blame you, caviar is absolutely delectable, that along with some salted salmon and its jus-"_

Double D was interrupted by Eddy's hand over his mouth.

 _"Get em started, and I swear he won't stop."_

 _"Yeah, coach always treated us to waffles after a game."_ Edd added.

 _"Food always tastes better after a win."_ Eddy said.

 _"You guy's really enjoyed yourselves on the football team, huh?"_ May asked.

 _"Oh yes, some of my best memories were from losing myself in the enjoyment of sport, why I remem-"_

 _"There will be time for memory lane later, food now."_ Eddy said, once again covering Double D's mouth.

 _"Please stop doing that."_ Double D said while pulling mouthwash from his pockets.

 _"Alrighty. Let's get going."_ Eddy so heroically added while pointing at the door.

The walk to the diner was relatively a quick one, one of the very few benefits of living in a small town was that everything was in walking distance.

All 6 teens entered the diner and were immediately greeted by friendly faces, new and old.

Another benefit of coming from a small town was that everyone nee each other, and everyone knew the Eds.

 _"We'll I'll be, The Father, The Son, and The Angry Spirit. It's been a while since you 3 have blessed my sight."_ said Mary, the waitress, currently cleaning a table.

 _"Just as charming as ever Marybeth. Apologies for becoming a stranger."_ Double D added, helping her gather the dishes off tables.

 _"Looky there, gotcha a gentleman, dontcha Marie?"_ added Arthur, Mary's husband, the cook behind the counter.

 _"If only I could be so lucky."_ Mary said to her husband before disappearing behind a door labeled **WASHROOM**.

 _"Keep him while you can, Ole Blue Hair. Soon, the ladies'll be throwing themselves at him."_ Arthur said with a deep laugh.

 _"They better be prepared to catch these hands."_ Marie said while cracking her knuckles, which only brought about more laughter from Arthur.

The teens picked at booth to sit while Ed began picking a song from the jukebox.

 _"Don't bother Ed, all they got here is old music."_ Lee said from across the diner.

 _"Old music is the best."_ Ed said back.

The teens we're sitting long before Mary came back with a pen and notepad.

 _"So what'll it be? The usual boys? Girls?"_

 _"Sounds good to me."_ Double D said, to which they all agreed.

 _"Ed?"_ Mary shouted at Ed, still picking a song.

 _"The usual, please!"_ he shouted back.

 _"Hmph, **please**. That's a word I don't hear to often anymore."_ Mary said as she jotted down the order.

Mary went to hand the ticket to Arthur but was denied as he shook his head.

 _"I don't need no ticket. I know what m'kids want."_ Arthur said before turning and cooking.

 _The Money Song_ by Dean Martin filled the diner as Ed returned and took a seat beside May.

 _"You always did have the best taste in music, Ed."_ said Mary as she wiped down tables.

 _"I'll say."_ added Eddy.

 _"Funny funny funny what money can dooo."_

The gang chuckled ad Eddy and Ed sang the song.

 _"Double D, you were talkin about you football days earlier?"_ Marie insisted while the other Eds sang.

 _"Oh yes! Those were some of the happiest times of my youth."_

 _"You're 18 muffin, you're still in your youth. And were you really happy getting the absolute shit kicked out of you?"_

 _"If you're referring to the game against the Lemonbrook Lumpers_ _, then God Almighty no. I still have scars from that game."_

 _"Yeah I know, I like licking them."_

Just as Marie spoke, the song on the jukebox ended, and the 4 teens heard her statement clear as day.

 _"Wait, y'all are fucking too?"_ Eddy asked, surprisingly shocked.

 _"You didn't know?"_ Marie asked, holding Edd's hand.

 _"I knew you flirted, but I didn't think sockhead had it in em."_

 _"Yes, well, unfortunately I had to depart on my trip immediately after graduation so we haven't actually gone *ahem* **all the way** yet. But I'm not opposed to the idea." _ Double D said, trying his best to pull off a wink.

Just as the teenagers shared a laugh, Mary erupted from the kitchen with several plates of food.

 _"Orders up!"_ Arthur shouted from the kitchen.

 _"You heard the man, dig in kids."_ Mary agreed as she read out the orders

 **Ed**

6 chocolate chips waffles with gravy, 4 scrambled eggs, 6 strips of bacon, and an order of hash browns with chocolate milk to drink.

 **Edd**

3 regular waffles with black coffee to drink.

 **Eddy**

6 extra cooked waffles, 8 strips of bacon, and 1 sunny side up egg with fruit punch to drink.

 **May**

7 waffles and 5 sausages with Sprite to drink.

 **Marie**

2 waffles, 3 strips of bacon, an order of hasbrowns, 2 scrambled eggs and an order of grits with an orange juice to drink.

 **Lee**

4 chocolate chip waffles and a chocolate pie with Mountain Dew to drink

Just before digging in, Eddy spoke up.

 _"Alright, I gotta say. Blondie, what the actual hell?_

 _"What?"_ May asked.

 _"7 waffles? Anyone who eats more than Ed is a monster."_

 _"What about Marie? she's eating way more!"_ May replied.

 _"What? I've spent the better part of all day working up an appetite."_ Marie said, agreed eating.

 _"Doing_ _what?"_ Double D asked, looking innocently concerned.

Both Kanker sisters stopped eating and looked at Marie, who's face turned pale white at Double D's question.

 _"...I... I've been... working...on a motorcycle."_ she finally managed to squeeze an answer out.

 _"Oh! I'm a fan of mechanics myself! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could stop by and run some numbers for you."_

 _"Uh...no it's okay, I'd rather do my own."_ Marie answered in a cold sweat.

 _"But I insist, it could be a fun thing for us to do together."_

 _"No!"_ she shouted, slightly raising her voice.

Now all teens were staring at Marie for a response.

 _"It's just that... you're_ _ **always** doing stuff like that. It makes me feel uh...stupid, yeah. I'd rather do this on my own, ok Muffin?"_ Marie answered, her heart beating in her ears.

 _"...oh, yes I supposed I do have a habit of that.."_ Double D now put his head down while he ate.

May looked at Marie and began mouthing words.

 _'How could you?'_

 _'I panicked.'_

 _'You hurt him."_

 _'I. Panicked.'_

 _'Apoligize.'_

 _'Oh I will' *winks*_

This caused a slight giggle from May which lightened the mood a bit.

Just as the gang were finishing their food, Marie's phone began to buzz repeatedly.

Deciding ti ignore it, she just continued eating.

 _"Aren'tcha gonna get that?"_ Eddy asked, looking annoyed.

 _"It could be important."_ Double D persisted.

 _"Ugh...fine."_ Marie reached in her bra and pulled out her phone.

She was horrified to see she was receiving a call from a contact named **"K"**.

She quickly cancelled the call and put her phone on the table, quickly finishing her food.

 _"Everything alright, darling?"_ Double D asked, concerned.

Before she could answer, her phone began vibrating rapidly on the table. Just as she was going to grab it, Double D did.

He found that several texts have been sent to Marie just now, all from **"K"**.

 _~Heyy~_

 _~Hello?~_

 _~Where are you?~_

 _~Hellooooo~_

 _~Bitch, answer the phone~_

 _~I'm gettin pisses off here~_

 _~Fuck it~_

 _"...well."_ Double D said after reading the texts.

 _"Double D it's not what you think."_

 _"I would hope so, no mother should talk to their child like that!"_

 _"...wha?"_

 _"You're mother, she's been sending you really rude texts."_ he said as he handed her the phone.

 _"Oh yeah! She can be a real bitch sometimes."_ Marie said no breathing heavy from relief.

 _"Karen Kanker, she's a wild one, that's for sure."_ he added, finishing his drink.

As the gang all finished their meals, Mary approached to clean the table, check in hand.

 _"Right here, Mary"_ Eddy said, confidently holding out his hand.

 _"Well look at that, a real man always pays the check Eddy."_ Mary said, happily handing him the ticket.

The gang looked at the ticket while Double D helped with the cleaning.

 **$63.95**

They all looked astonished at the price, all except Eddy, who simply finished off his drink and nodded.

 _"Thanks for the discount Mary!"_ he shouted.

 _"Don't thank me, thank Arthur!"_ she shouted back from the washroom.

 _"Gotta respect a fellow cheapskate!"_ Arthur shouted from behind the counter, to which Eddy thanked him.

 _"Discount?"_ Ed asked.

 _"Yeah, the check was supposed to be $72.80."_

 _"How in the hell..."_ Lee said while smirking.

 _"Like I said, money machine."_ Eddy said while getting out his wallet and leaving a tip for Mary.

Just as the teens were preparing to leave, the ring of the door was heard throughout out the diner.

Curiosity struck as the teens looked to see Kevin entering the diner, looking more pissed than usual.

Marie's heart completely stopped upon seeing him, as she started to kiss Double D in an attempt to keep his eyes closed.

The two didn't kiss for long before Double D pulled away.

 _"As flattering as you are, we have plenty of time for frisky business, Marie. We shouldn't ignore our friends arrival."_

 _"Oh Kevin!"_ Marie tried to cover Double D's mouth as he shouted but in vain.

Kevin was startled at first but then looked at the group before making his way over.

 _So **this** is why she can't respond to my fucking texts?'_ he thought to himself.

 _'We'll see about that.'_

Kevin walked up to the table and began greeting everyone with high fives and fistbumps, all except Marie, who he just nodded at.

 _"Whadya know, all 3 Dorks are back in town."_

 _"Back and Badder than ever."_ Eddy added.

 _"Say, why don't we have a little shindig at me ans Nazz's? Whole Cul_De_Sac's invited."_ Kevin said with a smirk.

 _"That'd be cool!"_ Ed said while turning towards May, only to be met by May looking towards her sister.

Marie's face turned pale white, her skin ice cold, her visible eye looking scornfully at Kevin, who was smiling back at her as if saying.

 _*you and me got some talkin to do.*_

 _"So we're all in agreement then? Great, meet back at the house whenever you're done."_ Kevin said before leaving.

Double D took notice of Marie's expression as she watched Kevin leave.

 _"Everything alright, darling?"_ Double D said with a peck on her cheek.

This kiss shot Marie back down to reality.

 _"Yeah, I just **hate** that guy."_

 _"Yes, He did cause us quite some pain in our youth, why I remember-"_

 _"No time!"_ Eddy said, covering Edd's mouth.

 _"Let's get going, we're finally going to real party!"_

 _ **End.**_

 _ **Author's Notes: I've got a mountain of excuses as to why I've been MIA for so long. None of them could possibly make up for it, let's leave it at this, I'm back.**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story since the beginning, I've been getting all the emails asking me to come back. I've been improving my writing and i hope you guys noticed.**_

 _ **Stay weird, guys.**_


	16. Finale

**9:45 p.m.**

- **Eddy's** **house-**

The newly reunited gang were accessing each other's outfits for the get together at Kevin and Nazz's place.

Ed, Edd, n Eddy rendezvoused at Eddy's while the Kanker's circled back to their trailer.

 _"How wonderful gentleman, reunited with my fellow brothers in arms, back in the sweet embrace of my lovely Marie, and now a get together with my childhood friends. A man couldn't ask for more."_ Double D said, adjusting his hat.

 _"So you should be able to ask for a lot more then?"_ Eddy replied, sprayed on his 3rd layer of cologne.

 _"...witty, very witty"_

 _"I've never seen Kevin so eager to invite us to his house."_ Ed said, choosing to stick with what he had on.

 _"Never?"_

 _"Nope, he usually makes a big deal about it. One time me Jonny and Rolf were all talking in his yard before he came out and pointed at his house and yelled 'Rolfy Boy! Make sure no one touches my property while I'm gone!' then left."_

 _"Yeah...I don't think he was talking about the house Big Guy."_

 _"Huh?..."_

 _"Oh! I trust Kevin and Nazz have *erm* found themselves, during out absence."_

 _"Oh yeah, they fuck like drunk rabbits."_

 _"That's **not** what I meant, Eddy."_

Double D finished assessing himself in the mirror before resting on the foot of the bed, it was only then that he realized what Eddy had said.

 _"Um.Eddy?_

 _"Um.Yes?_

 _"Did you just refer to Nazz as 'property'?"_

 _"A blonde bimbo, all caked up with make up all the time, and tits the size of footballs? Oh yeah, she's property all right."_

Ed covered his ears, knowing what was coming.

 _"Eddy!"_

 _"What!"_ Eddy yelled back, Double D's scream had caused him to yanked his hair while combing it.

 _"I absolutely refuse to hear you speak of a woman in such a neanderthalic manor!"_

Well excuse me for calling it like I see it! Didn't mean to tred all over the White Knight's castle!"

"Why the shear struggles women have to deal with trying to remain beautiful by society standards-"

"No! Shut up! You don't get to play social justice warrior in **my** house, not today!"

Double D couldn't help but giggle, remembering a childhood endeavor.

 _"Well look! My castle has fallen through! You and your nefarious scams!"_

A wide grin found it's place on Eddy's face as he caught on, he walked up mere inches away from Double D's face and continued yelling.

 _"Oh you're one to talk! YOU BUILT THE STUPID THING!"_

 _"IF YOU HAD DONE LIKE I SAID AND **NOT** PRESS THE RED BUTTON!"_

The twos Eds began playful tussling one another back and forth before Ed chimed in.

 _"Hey!"_

 _"I helped too!"_ he bellowed before joining in.

 **-meanwhile-**

 **-Kanker House-**

 _"Hey...are my boobs too small?" May asked, groping herself in her mirror._

 _"Yes."_ both sisters, immediately.

 _"Oh."_

 _"Unfair comparison, look at these monsters."_ Marie said, removing her shirt and bra.

 _"Heh, pretty sure that's a birth defect."_ Lee added, applying lipstick.

 _"Shut up! My man loves my big chest."_ she as she put her clothes back on.

 _"Well duh, the shy ones always love em busty."_

 _"And the big ones?"_ May asked, still topless.

Lee and Marie looked at each other before nodding and bum rushing May. Lee sat on the bed while Marie forces May on her stomach.

 _"To answer your question..."_ Lee said, popping her knuckles.

 _"Noooooo!"_

 _"The big ones love a great!"_

 _"*smack*_

 _"Big!"_

 _*smack*_

 _"Fat!"_

 _*smack*_

 _"Ass!"_

smack*

 _"I get it! I get it!"_ May groaned as Marie let her go, rubbing her now bright red back side.

 _"Any more questions_?" Lee asked, crossing her legs and winking.

 _"Go fuck yourself."_

 _"If everything pans out right with little Eddy, she won't have to."_

 _"Big Time."_ May added, getting dressed.

Lee responded with another wink along with and air kiss.

 _"You ready girls?"_

 _"Sore bottom, but yes."_

 _"Dresses to impress."_

 _"Alright then let's go."_ Lee began towards the stairs before stopping at their mother's door.

 _"Hey Ma! We're going out to a party, you got the house to yourself tonight!"_

Lee heard footsteps stop just before the door and looked down to see a $100 had been slipped underneath.

 _"Oh hell yeah, thanks mommy!"_ May said from behind Lee.

The girls exited their home and started for the Cul De Sac.

 _"You think she's gonna invite someone over while we're gone?"_

 _"She always does."_

 **-10:00 p.m.-**

 **-Eddy's House-**

The Ed's were now lying on Eddy's carpeted floor, completely exhausted.

 _"Its...its been...been a while since I've had this much fun...fellows."_ Double D said between breaths.

 _"Yep...looks like I win the one"_ Eddy responded.

 _"But you tapped out first."_ Ed added.

 _"Ed?"_

 _"Yeah Eddy?"_

 _"Fuck you."_

 _"Ok Eddy."_

 _"Ed I...I must say...You... don't seem very tired."_

 _"Trust me Sockhead, he and May have been doing **plenty** of stamina training"_

 _"Oh my.."_ Double D blushed

The boys sat on the floor and simply...breathed together. Unbeknownst to everyone else, unbeknownst to themselves even, moments like these were when the Eds felt most at piece. After sprinting home from their very first run-in with the Kankers, After finally escaping Jonny's wall, After every football game, After every single endeavor, the 3 boys named Ed found themselves lying on the ground, breathing heavy. The simple feeling of knowing his 2 best friends in the whole world were right their with him put each Ed's mind at ease.

This silently joyous moment was very short lived however, as a knock was soon heard from Eddy's door.

 _"Who is it?"_ The Ed's said in unison.

They were only answered by the door being opened, and three beauties on the other side of it.

 _"...ok I'll bite, the hell?"_ Marie asked.

 _"You see darling, we found ourselves reminiscing about-"_

 _"No."_

 _"We were attacked by three mutant-"_ Ed tried.

 _"No."_ May answered.

Lee stared at Eddy, awaiting his turn.

 _"We were... thinking about you girls and the thought knocked us off our feet?"_

 _*gasp*_

 _"AWWWWWWWWEEEEEE._ the girls yelled, claiming their places on top of their perspective Eds.

 _'Jackpot!_ Eddy thought to himself.

Marie wasted no time is taking Edd into a kiss while mounting him.

May giggled and soon joined in, pressing her lips against Ed's.

Lee took notice of her sister's action and narrowed her eyes at Eddy, who was redder than usual.

 _"W-eell...d... don't leave a brother haaanging."_ he managed to say through stutters.

Lee smiled and went in, puckering her lips. Eddy, while having made out with a circus girl before, was feeling a new sensation as Lee's lips approached his seemingly in slow motion. He gathered up all the strength in his body just to pucker his own lips. Lee was close enough for Eddy to feel her breath against him, her scent was the only thing her could smell. Just as their lips were thinnly close together, Lee broke her path and redirected herself.

Eddy couldn't be confused for very long, as Lee's lips took no time in finding their new path, Eddy's neck.

Eddy was frozen solid as the sensation of Lee's tongue against his neck sent him in ecstasy. Lee kept one hand propping herself up and kept the other on the opposite side of Eddy's head, not allowing him to pull away. She every so slightly used her teeth and nipped away at him, causing even more pleasure.

Simultaneously, all 3 teenage boys' bodies reacted like any teenage boy's body would.

They got hard.

May, being no stranger to this slid her hand down Ed's pants and breifs and began stroking with what little room she had. Ed in return allowed his hand to find it's way up May's shirt and under her bra, as he groped her passionately.

Marie, without breaking the kiss and without opening her eyes could somehow sense what May and Ed were doing and decided it was time she and her man engaged in a little fun. She pulled away from Double D despite his obvious displeasure of the separation. Before he could begin to question her he was soon brought face to face with Marie's exposed breasts, as she used one hand to lift up her shirt, not wearing a bra. Double D's instincts got the better of him, as he opened his mouth without considering all of his usual problems with indecency. Marie took no hesitation in lowering herself slightly, just enough for her nipple to land itself in Edd's mouth. Double D himself took no hesitation in using his tonight to flick and swirl around Marie's nipple, grabbing her waist during. Marie found herself fighting the urge to let out a moan, and losing. Just before any sound could escape her lips, shu buried her mouth in Edd's hat, nullifying the moan.

Eddy was now the only one in the room with open eyes, and got a front row seat to both acts happening before him. Seeing live porn along with the feeling of Lee's mouth against him had Eddy more turned on the he had ever been, and Lee knew that. She found herself getting turned on, as she began grinding her crotch against Eddy's now erect member. Lee grinding to and fro for a while before halting both the motion and her mouth. She used both hands to raise herself and look down on Eddy. Eddy saw what appeared to be a firey goddess looking down on him, her eyes all but screamed **_' I'm all yours.'_** Eddy, who has been frozen stiff this whole time was finally gathering the courage to move, placing his hand on Lee's flat, somewhat hardened stomach. He then began to slide his hand up her body, just as he felt the lace of her bra, he was halted.

His phone went off.

The song _"Bitch Better Have My Money"_ filled the room, interrupting all 3 couples in their affairs. May and Ed, being more disappointed than anything, simply sighed and removed their hands from one another. Marie and Double D were met with shock, as the frantically pulled Marie's shirt down. Lee and Eddy seemed to be the only one on the room who didn't react, as his hand wad still up her shirt. They stared at one another, both feeling as though they've broken some kind of barrier between them.

 _"Better answer."_ Lee said.

 _"Yeah..."_ he said, slowly sliding his hand back down her body before motioning her off of him.

The teenagers where now back on their feet and recollecting themselves as Eddy checked his phone to find a text from Johnny.

 _~Gang's all here, were r u guys?~_

 _"Fffffucking Johnny"_ Eddy said, putting his phone on display for everyone to see.

 _"Oh yeah..."_

 _"The party..."_

 _"Well fuck."_

 _"No need to feel disgruntled everyone, I'm sure there will be time for urm...to continue what we were doing in the privacy of our perspective homes later."_ Double D tried to sound as entusiatic as he possibly could.

 _"Eh, Sockhead's right. Let's go mingle."_ Eddy added, fixing his hair.

 **-10:30 p.m.-**

 **-Nazz's House-**

 _"Johnny! Stop did you text them?"_ Kevin shouted.

 _"Yeah, I texted Eddy."_

 _"You were supposed to text **all** of them ya melonhead."_

 _"Plank says-"_

 _"I'm gonna try my best to give a fuck what Plank says."_

 _"Couldn't do it."_

Everyone began to laugh at Kevin's joke as a knock was heard at the door.

 _"Rolf will answer the call which beckons, Kevin boy!"_ the blue haires foreigner yelled in his usual loud speaking voice.

Rolf answered the door the find the Eds and Kankers.

 _"Ah! Ed Boys! Demon Girls!_ _Your well timed arrival pleases Rolf!"_

The gang were soon invited in and greeted by their childhood friends.

 _'fucking finally'_ Kevin thought to himself.

 _"Nazz, get the booze!"_

 _"Sure thing."_ Nazz said before departing to the kitchen.

 _"Booze!?"_ Jimmy and Sarah said with surprising excitement.

 _"Had to wair til the while gang was here, but yeah. My dad used to buy red wine in bulk and I swiped a couple bottles when I moved out."_

 _"Been saving it for a special occasion."_ Nazz added as she returned to the party, 3 large wine bottles in hand.

 _"Oh yeah, I got some super fancy drinking cups just in case."_

Kevin opened the closet in the living room and pulled out a plastic bag with porcelain glass cups inside, all dawned with a different NFL team logo on them.

 _"Gather round! Gather round!_ _Assume the positions!"_

All 11 teens and 1 twenty year old foreigner gathered on the pink carpeted living room floor, forming a perfect circle, the wine bottles in the center. Kevin then passed each teen their own cup, seemingly in a specific order. He then took one bottle of wine and popped the cork off with his bare hand, enough to earned the standard oohs and aahs from his peers. Filling each cup about 75% full, he then reclaimed his seat and let Nazz do the honors.

 _"Alright dudes, Never Have I Ever is the name, drinking and spilling dirty secrets is the game. I'll do the honors and break the ice. That ok?_

Only being answered by mumbles of agreement, Nazz raised her glass and spoke.

 _"Never Have I Everrrrr...given head at the theaters."_ she said triumphantly.

 _"Not yet at least."_ Kevin spoke under his breath.

The teens all looked at one another in pure silence, the awkwardness building. The silence was soon interrupted by two glasses being raised. The teens looked in awe seeing Jimmy and Sarah take a drink.

 _"Wait..."_

 _"Whaaaaa..."_

 _"Did you know about this Ed?"_ May asked.

 _"Yes. I'm the one thar had to come pick them up when they got caught and got kicked out."_ Ed said, stirring his wine with his finger, eyeing Jimmy who couldn't bear to meet Ed's gaze.

 _"Tonight's already going better than i thought."_ Lee said with a smirk.

 _"Ditto. Alright you two degenerates, one of you has to next."_ added Kevin.

Jimmy and Sarah looked at one another, whispering in each other's each before Jimmy nodded and Sarah spoke.

 _"Never Have I Ever had sex with my family home."_

The two youngest teens watched all the teens look and one another before all taking a swig from their drink, excluding Johnny.

 _"No surprise there, Baldy."_ Sarah mocked, causing Johnny to become flustered and hide his face with Plank.

 _"Really? Everyone?_ asked Double D.

 _"Child's Play."_ Eddy added, remembering his carney experience and choosing to count it.

 _"Didn't take you for that type of guy Double D."_ Nazz said, already talking in slight slur.

 _"Yes I... suppose that story will have to wait."_ Double as said while grabbing Marie's hand.

 _"Really Rolf? Do tell"_ Ed questioned.

 _"Doesn't anybody wanna hear about Me and-"_ Kevin tried to persist.

 _"We know."_ the teens interrupted in unison.

 _"Ugh... spill it Rolf."_

 _"Ah, a tale of splendor indeed. Some moons ago Rolf was paid a visit by his long lost friend, Gwairi, a runner up for the Miss Field Worker Pageant-"_

 _"Stop! Stop right there! No one wants to hear anymore, trust me! I learned all about the competition for those kinda pageants during the black out, no more!"_ Kevin said, slightly shaking.

 _"Very well, Rolf's turn now yes? Rold has never..."_

The teens all calmed themselves, expecting Rolf's to be something simple.

 _"... engaged in intercourse with the trio involvement."_

 _"... Rolf...did you just say threesome?"_ Jimmy asked.

 _"Yes! A threesome! That is what Rolf meant!"_ Rolf expressed, joyous his friends could understand him.

Johnny put his head down once more, sorrowful.

Jimmy and Sarah didn't bother looking at each other, knowing the answer for the both of them.

Rolf surprisingly lifted his glass and took a long drink, finishing it. Everyone decided it was best to take his word for it.

Kevin and Nazz simply giggled at Rolf and took a drink himself.

May and Ed weren't paying attention, somehow telepathically fighting each other in a video game. They're answer was no regardless.

Marie, now sitting in Double D's lap, leaned in to his ear and whispered.

 _"We haven't, but say the word and that can change."_ She lightly nipped his earlobe before pulling away.

Double D turned redder than the wine they were drinking.

 _'This woman will be the death of me.'_ he thought.

Eddy laughed at Edd and turned to confirm the laughter with Lee.

Eddy's laughter was stopped dead in its tracks, as he watched Lee's glass raise off the ground and the red wine into her mouth, all in slow motion for him.

 _"Something the matter, shortstack?"_ Lee asked, slightly shocked at Eddy's response.

Eddy opened his mouth but no words could flow out, no matter how hard he tried. Everyone in the room was now staring.

 _'Just...just how much more experienced is she?'_ he thought, still silent.

Lee herself could tell exactly what he's thinking, and didn't like it.

 _"What? Did you think I spent my life waiting-"_

 _"Hey! I've got a cool idea dudes. Kev, take the guys and head into your man cave, the girls will stay in here."_ Nazz interrupted, to which everyone sighed in relief.

Kevin, still slowly reading the room, took one of the bottles of wine and stood up.

 _"Right. Gents, follow me."_ he said, pointing to the hallway.

It didn't take long for there to be only Nazz, Sarah, and the Kankers staring blankly at Lee finished her wine and was refilling it.

 _"So uh..."_ Sarah tried to intercept.

 _"So May, any tips for how you get Ed to last so long?"_

All 4 girls were taken back by Sarah's question, it was as if a record scratch had gone off. Even Lee stopped her pouring, baffled.

 _"Uhm...what?"_ May answered.

 _"...uh...Jimmy doesn't last very long, but I know you and Ed last forever."_ Sarah stayed strong on her crusade of ending the tension.

 _"Well...wait, how do you know that?"_

 _"You know that hole in Ed's roof?"_

 _"I've trying my best to ignore it, but yeah."_

 _"That's the hole in the bottom of my room."_

 _"Ohhh... WHAT?!?!?!"_ May screamed, now bright red.

Bingo, the girl all shared a laugh at May's embarrassment. May herself was now thinking back on all the things Sarah must have heard, turning red enough to appear angry.

 _"Ooooo, so you must've heard the sound of May's elephant ass slammin on Big Edly"_ Marie asked, finishing her wine and already refilling.

 _"Oh yeah, I hear them moaning too."_

 _"OH MY GOD_

 **-meanwhile-**

 **-Kevin's mancave-**

 _"Jonny! Get the hell down!"_ Kevin yelled, yanking Johnny's leg from on top of his trophy case.

While the girl's took their time in breaking the tension, the boys had no problem settling themselves.

The room was perfect.

Rolf occupied himself by devouring the table of snacks Kevin had prepared. Jimmy cheered, encouraging Johnny to stay where he was. Johnny, now piss drunk, was under the influence that he was a squirrel protecting his nuts, meaning Kevin's trophies. Ed and Eddy were facing one another in Call of Duty on Kevin's 72" TV. Double D was preoccupied reading Kevin's surprising collection of romance novels, as he kept a bookshelf of many.

 _"Kevin, I had no idea you-"_

 _"One more word, and I jam that book in the gap of your teeth!_ Kevin yelled, giving up on getting Johnny down.

 _"Little shit downs half a bottle of wine in 10 seconds then fucks with my babies."_ Kevin mumbled to himself.

Kevin saw everyone was enjoying themselves and calmed down, genuinely happy. The happiness only lasted for a moment of course, as it was soon overshadowed by another emotion. Lust.

Kevin didn't know why, but he got horny. Not even considering ignoring it as an option, he then began to plot.

 _'Ok, if I can create an excuse to get Nazz in the garage and lock the door, I can be done on 10. These dorks won't miss a thing, but the girls might prove...to...be._ Kevin's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden realization, Marie was here.

 _'Oh fuck yeah. That bitch still owes me from today.'_

Almost as if on que, Kevin heard the sound of the bathroom door closing, as it was right beside his man cave.

Kevin began for the exit to scope the situation before stopping and looking at Double D, his back still turned and reading.

He began to feel bad, not for long though.

 _'Enjoy the book, Dorkly. If you're gonna touch my stuff I'm gonna touch yours'_ he thought before opening the door and exiting.

The layout involves a hallway, Kevin's mancave being the last door on the right. The second to last door on the right was the bathroom. Last door on the left was Kevin and Nazz's room.

Kevin saw that someone had entered the bathroom and tip toed to peak in the living room. His suspicions were correct, all girls were present excluding Marie. Kevin energetically walked back to the bathroom door and knocked, just to make double sure. He quickly gave the door a few knocks before being answered.

 _"Occupied!"_ the voice of Marie Kanker shined through.

A devilish grin creeped it's way Kevin's chin as he walked into he and Nazz's room and sat on the bed, a perfect view of the bathroom door.

 _'Oh geez. Way too much wine.'_ Marie thought to herself as she flushed the toilet, fairly buzzed.

She washed her hands and opened the door, only to be met with a pair of sharp green eyes staring at her from a dark room.

This would've scared anyone other than Marie, as she was uses to that look. She didn't know why but she got horny, the alcohol in her system influenced her body to do things, and her mind to forget other things, as she walked into the room and closed the door.

In Kevin's room, Ed and Eddy had just finished their round of killing zombies and were stretching from nerve tension.

 _"Yeah, not bad gaming, Ed. Not bad at all."_

Ed tried to speak but only a yawn came out, followes by sleepy eyes.

 _"Getting tired their, Ed?"_ Eddy asked

 _*nods*_

 _"Probably from spending so many nights fucking so much."_

 _*nods*_

 _"... you're just gonna go do it again tonight, aren't you?"_

 _*nods*_

The two boys shared a laugh before Eddy took one of Ed's hands and raised it in the sky.

 _"Attention gentleman, this man is tapping out first!"_ Eddy shouted.

Ed was met with boo's and thumbs down from the boys, which he happily accepted.

 _"So sad to see you turning in so early Ed, wanna catch up later?"_ Jimmy said, high fiving him.

 _"Edboy! Please, let Rolf give you a celebratory pit rub!"_ Rolf said, still eating.

After saying his goodbyes, Ed exited the room and entered the living room, only to see his girlfriend getting spanked by the other girls.

Lee and Sarah held May's arm's down as Lee spanked her with her hands, Nazz laughed her eyes out the whole time. May struggled to her very best to no avail.

The girls only noticed Ed's arrival when Lee and Sarah were lifted off the ground and placed to the side. May turned over and looked up to see her knight in shining armor standing over her. She immediately jumped into his arms.

 _"Oh Ed! thank you thank you thank you_

Ed loved every minute of getting smothered in thanks and kisses by May.

 _"I hate to say thi-"_

 _"No you don't! Let's go right now!"_ May said, her legs still tightly wrapped around him.

 _"We gotta go fix a hole in your room!"_

Confused, Ed simply nodded and carried May to the front door, May waving goodbye to her friends on the way their.

 _"Go easy on that ass tonight Ed! She's tender."_ Nazz yelled as the door closed.

Ed stopped to closing the door to hear May's response.

 _"No can do."_ he said before closing it, to which the girls screamed.

Ed began walking after closing the door, but didn't get very far before he felt water trickle down his shoulder.

 _"May?..."_ Ed questioned, stopping in his tracks.

May looked up from Ed's shoulder ro show that she was indeed crying, but was smiling all the same.

 _"May, what's wrong?"_ Ed asked as he toom a seat on the sidewalk, perfectly under the street light.

May wiped her tears and looked at Ed once more.

 _"I had...I had so much fun tonight... I've never had that kind of fun before..._ her buck teethed peeking through her smile.

 _"Ever since that day...my life has only kept getting better..."_ she found herself pouring tears once more.

 _"I'm sorry Ed, I've always been a crying type."_ she said with a faint giggle.

 _"It's just...I love you so much...the time I spend with you, I never want it to end...and now it really won't... we're gonna move into our place soon, we get to have fun like this as much as we want."_ she managed to collect herself.

 _"Life you always dreamed of?"_ Ed said, leaning back.

 _"Always...but it's always been too far gone to even dream about...like it was..."_

 _"Hidden?"_ they said simultaneously.

 _"Yeah...seems the second I started loving you, life only got better."_ Ed said.

 _"The day we made love?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"The day we played games all night?"_

 _"So when??"_

 _"The day we met, all those years ago."_

 _"That's veru sweet but don't lie to me Ed. You hated me when we met."_ she said with a giggle.

 _"I know it looked that way, I've been a dumbass for far too long, but it's like I've finally opened my eyes to what was hidden."_

Ed was quickly met with May's lips against his, and her arms around him. Ed answered by wrapping his arms around her waist. The two love birds embraced one another and shared the same thought.

 _'Hidden Love.'_

 ** _The End._**


End file.
